Family is Found in the Weirdest of Places
by midnightwolf2192
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Sue Sylvester was a nice woman. She had been hurt at a young age and had thus built up many walls around herself to keep her protected. Those walls come crumbling down however when she is asked to care for her damaged niece.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Sue Sylvester was a nice woman. She had been hurt at a young age and had thus built up many walls around herself to keep her protected. Those walls come crumbling down however when she is asked to care for her niece, the daughter of her deceased younger sister Rochelle. How can a damaged woman help a war-torn teen? Will she have help along the way? Most characters OOC. AU - not all events same i.e. not all characters who died in HP actually died. Set during Glee Season 2 but Kurt didn't leave McKinley, instead Blaine transferred from Dalton.**

**If you guys can think up a new title it will be most appreciated. You will be given full credit if you come up with a great title for this story. Also, at the end of this I will post a new summary for another story (Glee/HP Crossover) that I am thinking of posting. Please tell me what you think.**

Chap 1 - Sue POV

"Figgy, I need the next two weeks off. No questions just know I won't be here," I said as I strutted into Principal Figgins' office.

Figgins looked flustered and stuttered out a reply which I took as an ok before I walked out of his office and towards my own.

I opened my top desk drawer and pulled out three framed photos. I ran my hand over the first one and smiled.

My two sisters and I were playing on the swings, I was in the middle, my older sister Jean was on the right and my little sister Rochelle was on the left.

The second photo was a family one that had Rochelle in the middle looking gorgeous in her white wedding gown with the arms of her husband, Mark Granger wrapped around her.

The final one was a picture of my absolutely gorgeous niece Hermione at her school dance. She looked so much like Chelle it hurt. Her pert nose, skin tone and bow like mouth could be attributed to Mark but her build, curly hair, eyes and general personality were all Chelle.

Mione, Chelle and Mark were actually the reasons I wouldn't be at school. It was unfortunate circumstances that would be sending me to England where they live but it had to be done. I would actually be attending the funeral of my younger sister and her husband. They were killed in a home invasion gone bad that had left Mione an orphan.

The bell rang for the end of the school day and I sighed. I put the photos back into my drawer, grabbed my bag and locked my door behind me. I wiped the tears from my eyes and headed towards the main corridor.

I walked through the halls dodging students and watching as Schuester's glee kids heading towards their room. None of them knew what I had done for their club and for that I was grateful.

"Sue, are you ok?" I heard Schue ask. He appeared in front of me and was surprisingly looking concerned. My eyes passed over his body and stopped when I reached his curly hair. I looked at it and was reminded of Chelle's mop of hair. I felt tears spring up but I pushed them down.

"Have a nice afternoon Will," I said as I pushed past him and out to my car.

**- Will POV -**

I watched in shock as Sue practically ran out of the school. Were those tears I had seen?

"Mr. Schue, are you ok?" I heard Artie ask. I had been on auto-pilot and had entered the choir room without noticing.

"Huh, yea I'm ok. Quinn, Britt, Santana, has Sue seemed different to you recently?" I asked the three Cheerios in the room.

"Different Mr. Schue?" Britt asked before thinking hard.

"Yea a bit odd maybe. She doesn't seem to be her usual freaky self," I commented.

"Well, she did cancel all practices for the next two weeks without warning. Come to think of it, she's been a bit off since last Monday. Miss. Wallace from Figgins' office said she had a phone call and when she came back she just ended practice. She looked really upset," Quinn commented.

"She seemed to be crying just then," I said.

"The She-Devil can cry? Well, I guess hell just froze over," Puck commented with a grin.

I chose to ignore the comment and continued on with the glee lesson.

The next day I walked into the glee room for our before lunch practice and found the kids buzzing.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"Coach S isn't here Mr. Schue. We went and asked Principal Figgins where she was because we had an idea for Nationals but he told us she had taken two weeks off. Even he doesn't know why," Santana said.

"That is very weird," I commented. "Think about the positive guys - a week without Sue."

The club cheered and we started working on some Sectional ideas.

**- Sue POV -**

I walked out of London's Heathrow Airport with Jean and hailed a cab. I told the driver the address of Mark's mother and watched as the London landscape passed by.

When we arrived 15 minutes later, I paid the driver and walked up to the front door with Jean's arm looped through mine. She was sobbing lightly and I squeezed her hand. The three of us were extremely close and this was very painful.

I knocked on the door and smiled softly when Mark's mum Yvonne opened the door.

"Come in Sue, Jean. You must be tired. Please," Yvonne said as she ushered us in.

"Mione is upstairs with some friends," Yvonne commented as we put our bags down.

"Can we see her?" Jean asked in her childlike way that Chelle and I loved.

"Sure honey. Third door on the left," Yvonne said. Jean and I walked upstairs and I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Mione called out softly and I pushed the door open. We noticed two redheads, a blonde and a black haired kid were sitting around Mione's room while she was sitting on her bed looking at a photo.

"Mione?" I questioned quietly. Her head snapped up and she moved swiftly off the bed and into my arms.

"Oh Aunty Sue, Aunty Jean, I can't believe they are gone," she said as she hugged us both tightly.

"It will be ok Mione. They are angels with God now and are watching over you," Jean said as Mione nuzzled her face into my shoulder. Mione looked over at Jean and smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered. I smoothed down her curls and kissed her head.

"Aunty Sue, Aunty Jean, these are my friends Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna. Guys, these are my Aunts Jean and Sue," Mione said although she didn't leave my arms.

"It's a pleasure. Mione, we are gunna go. We'll see you tomorrow," Harry said. Mione waved to them all as they left the room.

"I want them back," Mione whispered and I hugged her tighter.

"I know baby. I know," I said. Jean rubbed her back before hugging us both.

Slowly Mione's tears lightened and I felt her slump against my chest. I looked down and noticed she had fallen asleep. I carefully lifted her up (she was quite light for her age) and placed her in her bed. Jean pulled the covers up over her and we both kissed her head. I shut the door behind us and we walked down to the kitchen where Yvonne and her husband Gordon were drinking tea.

"She's asleep," I said as Jean and I sat down.

"Tomorrow is going to be a very hard day for her," Gordon said as he looked towards the stairs.

"It will be hard for everyone," I said softly as I held the tea that Yvonne put in front of me.

"I think its best that we all drink up then head off to bed. We have a big day ahead," Yvonne said. We all drank our tea and after I made sure that Jean was comfortable, I went to bed myself.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed into a black knee length dress and flats before walking to Jean's room.

"You ok sissy?" I called out.

"I'm fine Sue. Check on Mione," Jean said.

I walked down the hall and knocked on Mione's door. The door opened a crack and I pushed it slightly. Mione had a black cardigan wrapped around her and was walking over to her vanity.

"I don't want to go today," she whispered. I walked over to her and picked up her hairbrush. I started brushing her curls like I did when she was a child.

"I know sweetheart. I don't want to go either. How about you and I sit together at the service. I'll let you cuddle me but don't tell the kids at my school, they'll think I've gone soft," I said with a grin.

Mione laughed softly and smiled at me in the mirror. "You always could make me laugh. Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie," I said. I kissed her head and finished brushing her hair before pulling it up into a braid. I pulled her to my side as she stood and together we walked down to where Yvonne, Greg and Jean were waiting. We all slipped into Gordon's car and I felt Mione clutch my hand as we drove towards the church.

**- Hermione POV -**

The past few days had been a blur starting with my parents' funeral. People had been hugging me, crying and kissing my head but all I could feel was Aunty Sue's hand in mine and numbness in my heart. During the funeral, I didn't shed a tear. I couldn't do it no matter how hard I tried. After the funeral, I holed myself up in my room. A few people came to visit including Tonks, Remus and Teddy, the Weasley's (short one - Percy was killed during the war), Kingsley, Draco, Blaise and of course Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna and Neville.

Today was the reading of my parents' wills and I was scared as hell. I would rather face one hundred death eaters than go into the musty office of our lawyer and listen to him decide my fate.

"We are here today to read the wills of Mr. Mark Granger and Mrs. Rochelle Granger. Here we go, now please remember that what I am reading is the Granger's exact words. First and foremost, we wish to say that we love all of you and we are very sorry for leaving," The lawyer began.

I grabbed Aunty Sue's hand tightly and she squeezed mine back.

"To my sister Jean, we leave you Rochelle's stuffed toy collection and Mark's collection of children's' books and cook books. I hope you enjoy them Jeanie," Aunt Jean smiled and I grabbed her hand with my free hand.

"To Yvonne and Gordon, we leave you 25,000 pounds to help with anything you may need. You have been wonderful parents and grandparents and we love you deeply," Grandma and Grandpa both had tears in their eyes.

The lawyer went through the rest of the will before he turned to Aunty Sue.

"To Sue Sylvester, my loving, caring older sister we leave you 50,000 pounds along with our most precious asset. We would like you to take custody of Hermione if she is still underage. Before you comment that you are not capable of taking care of her, you are wrong. When we were kids you took care of both Jean and I and we came out pretty good. We know you will take great care of Mione," Aunty Sue looked extremely shocked but squeezed my hand.

"To our precious Mione we leave the rest of our money along with our worldly possessions. What you choose to do with them is entirely your choice. We love you so much honey," the lawyer said before closing up his ledger and turning to us.

"Your possessions and monetary items can be collected with my secretary. Sue, could you stay behind so we can organise the custody of Miss. Ganger please," our lawyer said. Everyone walked out to the front room but Aunty Sue clutched my hand.

"Mione, if you would rather stay in England with some friends I don't mind. The final choice is yours," Aunty Sue said as she looked me straight in the eye.

I seriously thought about it. While England had Harry, Luna, Draco, Blaise and the Weasley's along with the Order, it also had lots of bad memories of the war. My parents were killed by rogue death eaters that we hadn't caught yet and Hogwarts was closed until further notice. America held endless opportunities, new experiences and a chance to recover from my demons.

"Can I come with you?" I asked. I felt like a child but I didn't care.

"Of course honey," Aunty Sue said. I hugged her tightly and felt her kiss my head. I smiled for the first time since my parents died as she signed the papers that would give her custody of me. Once that was done, we walked out to the front desk and collected our various items. I grabbed Aunty Sue's hand again as we walked out to the car and I smiled as she pulled me into her side.

**- Sue POV -**

The rest of the week was spent packing Hermione's things and organising shipping for her books and other items. Finally, Saturday night rolled around and Mione, Jean and I were standing in the airport waiting to go through customs.

"Come visit us soon sweetie," Yvonne said as she hugged Mione tight.

"I will. I love you," Mione said before she hugged Gordon.

"Love you too Princess. You have fun. Your parents would want that," Gordon said.

Mione nodded and we walked up to the customs officers. Once we were clear, we turned and waved before we walked over to the gate where our plane would be. It didn't take long for our flight to be called and we boarded the plane.

"You ok Mione?" Jean asked. Mione nodded and Jean smiled before she placed her head on Mione's shoulder. Mione smiled softly at her and placed her head on top of Jean's. I smiled at them both and the plane took off.

I watched as they both fell asleep whilst I pulled out my diary.

_In the air on the flight back to Ohio and I realised that my niece was going to need a lot of help. She needs to be surrounded by good people and, I shudder as I write this but maybe the menace that is the glee club and the people in it could help her._

I put my pen down and smiled at my sleeping sister and niece.

**- Will POV -**

Monday rolled around and I smiled as New Directions walked out to the parking lot together after our before school glee practice. Few cars were there, mostly teachers and the students who attended before school tutoring.

"Mr. Schue," Finn called from in front of me. The boys were walking in a cluster and they looked to be in a big debate.

"Yes Finn," I said as I ran to catch up.

"Which game is better? Halo or Call of Duty?" Finn asked. I took a deep breath and was about to answer when Sue's car pulled into the parking lot. We all stopped at Puck's truck and watched as Sue slipped out looking slightly different.

"Who's that?" Blaine asked. We all watched as the passenger's side door opened and a leg slipped out. Sue meanwhile opened the back door and pulled out her bag and a backpack.

A girl stood up out of the car and took the backpack off Sue after shutting the car door. She looked to be about 17 with long curly brown hair, tanned skin and brown eyes that looked to be full of pain. She was probably around 5 foot 7 in her red converse but she was slumped over slightly.

Sue placed her hand on the back of the girl's neck and they started walking towards the school. Sue looked over at me and the glee club and nodded before walking through the front doors.

"Does Ms. Sylvester have a daughter?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know Mercedes. I don't know," I said.

**- Puck POV -**

The girl that walked into the school with Coach Sylvester was smoking hot. She was wearing a long sleeved, white v-neck shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of red converse. I watched as she walked into the school (mostly I stared at her ass) and smirked.

"Damn," Sam said. He effectively summed up what we were all thinking.

"Girls, reckon you could do some snooping?" Beyonce asked as he turned to Q, San and Britt.

"We'll see what we can find out," Q said. "Actually, I think I've seen her before. Ms. Sylvester keeps a photo of her in her desk. I've seen her looking at it a few times."

"Go investigate girls," Tina said. Q, Britt and San nodded and followed Coach S into the school.

**- Hermione POV -**

I looked around the car park as Aunty Sue pulled into the car park. I noticed a large group of teenagers standing around a truck staring at us and the car.

I took a few deep breaths while Aunty Sue shut the car off.

"You ok?" She asked as she opened her door to get out. I nodded but took a few more breaths as Aunty Sue grabbed our bags from the backseat. I opened my door and slipped out. I quickly straightened my shirt and took my bag off Aunty Sue. She smiled at me softly and placed a hand on my neck as we headed towards the school. I watched as she nodded at the group of people before we entered the school. We walked to her office and dropped her stuff off before Aunty Sue turned to me.

"Come on. We will get you signed in then I'll walk you to class," Aunty Sue said with a smile. She led me to the main office and after signing some papers and talking to the principal, I was ready to work out my schedule.

"What classes would you like to take?" The secretary asked as she handed me a list of classes.

"How many am I allowed to take?" I whispered.

"A maximum of six," The lady said with a smile.

"Ok, can I do English, Maths, Biology, Art, Music and Spanish please," I said as I looked over the list.

"Of course. I will just put those together then you will be free to go," the lady said as she typed my subjects into the computer. She pushed a few more buttons and then my schedule began to print.

"Here is your schedule, your locker combination and a map to help you. Your teachers have been notified about you. I hope you have a great day," she said before Aunty Sue led me out.

"Ok, you have English first so let's get you to your locker and then to class before the bell so you can introduce yourself. If you don't want to sit in the cafeteria at lunch today, feel free to come down to my office," Aunty Sue said.

I felt Aunty Sue's hand rest on my neck again and I felt safe. After stopping at my locker and dropping off my bag, we walked towards a classroom and Sue opened the door. She introduced me to the teacher and I waved.

"Ok Hermione, take a seat in the third row, the seat near the window," Mr. Davies said. I nodded and kissed Aunty Sue on the cheek before walking over to my seat.

I sat down and smiled as Mr. Davies handed me the books I would need to read. I looked them over and realised I had studied them before in Muggle Studies. I flicked through the books quickly as I waited for the other students to come in.

Finally the bell rang and a huge bunch of students walked into the room. They all cast curious looks in my direction and began to whisper but didn't say anything to me.

"Hey, my name is Quinn," a female voice said to me before she slipped into the seat next me. She must be one of Aunty Sue's Cheerios because she was wearing their uniform.

"Hi, I'm Hermione," I replied. She looked like she was going to say something else when Mr. Davies began the lesson. We started reading through the book Tuck Everlasting which I had already read a few times. I completed the assigned homework in class and handed it in when the bell rang.

"Wow, have you read that book before?" Quinn asked as we walked out of the room.

"Yea, a few times," I replied softly. I wasn't trying to be rude but after having very little contact with people other than Harry and Ron for months, I was finding it hard to talk to her.

"What lesson have you got next? I could show you were it is," Quinn said. I pulled my schedule out of my bag and handed it to her.

"Ok, you and I have English and Biology together. You have Maths with my friends Blaine, Tina and Artie, Art with Mike, Tina, Blaine, Kurt and my boyfriend Sam, Music is with all of my friends and I and Spanish is with Finn, Mike, Puck and Sam," Quinn explained. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Tina and Artie."

I walked with Quinn silently as I looked around the crowded halls. People were staring at me and whispering. I caught some of the things they were saying but the main thing was about how I was the new girl and I was daring to walk in step with the head cheerleader.

"Artie, Tina," Quinn called out. A girl dressed in all black and a kid in a wheelchair turned and looked at us with a smile.

"Yo Quinn, what's the happs?" Artie said with a grin.

"This is Hermione. She's in your Maths class. Can you take her there then I'll come and get her for Biology," Quinn said.

"Sure. Hey there. I'm Tina and this is Artie," the girl said.

"I'll see you after class and I'll walk you to Bio," Quinn said before waving and walking away.

"So, where did you transfer from?" Tina asked as we walked.

"A boarding school in England," I answered.

"Are boarding schools like they are in movies?" Tina asked. I must have looked confused because she elaborated "Like, do you share bathrooms and bedrooms? Was it a co-ed or all girls?"

"Yes we share bathrooms and the amount of people in a room depended on the amount of people in your house and year. It was a co-ed school but our dorms were up two different staircases," I explained softly. We walked into a classroom and Tina and Artie went over to a kid who was sitting by himself.

"Hey Blaine, this is Hermione. I think she'll be sitting next to you. You don't have anyone next to you right?" Tina asked as she introduced me.

"Nope. Hey, how's it going?" Blaine said. I slipped into the seat next to him and smiled softly.

"I'm good," I replied. Blaine smiled at me and we both pulled out our things. The teacher handed me a copy of the text book we would need for the semester.

At the end of the lesson I noticed Quinn was standing outside the classroom waiting for me.

"Hey, how was class?" She asked.

"It was alright. What about you?" I asked.

"Maths is Maths. I hate it. So, how do you know Coach Sylvester?" She asked. I looked up at her confused but then realised she was one of the people from this morning.

"She is my aunt," I replied softly. We walked into the Biology lab and I took the textbook from the teacher.

Quinn and I got to work on the lab the teacher assigned and she casually asked me questions.

"So where did you transfer from?" Quinn asked.

"I went to boarding school in England since I was eleven," I explained.

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Quinn asked me.

"I'm going to eat lunch with my aunt. Thanks for the offer thought. Maybe tomorrow," I said. Quinn smiled at me and nodded. Class was soon over and after dumping my things in my locker and grabbing my lunch, I walked straight down to Aunty Sue's office.

**-Quinn POV -**

I watched as Hermione walked to her locker after Bio before turning a corner and walking to my own locker. I smiled when I noticed Sam leaning against my locker. I gave him a kiss before he moved and I put my books away.

"Hey babe. How's your morning been?" Sam asked as we walked hand in hand to lunch.

"Pretty good. I met that new girl," I said. We walked into the cafeteria and over to the lunch line.

"What did you find out about her?" Sam asked as he grabbed two trays for us and started loading them up with food.

"I'll explain at the table because then I only have say it once," I said. Sam paid for our food and carried both trays to the glee table where nearly everyone was already seated.

"So, what did you find out?" Mike asked.

"Her name is Hermione and she transferred from an English boarding school. That's all I really got," Tina explained.

"Coach Sylvester is her aunt. That's why she was with her this morning," I added in.

"Mike, Tina, Sam, you guys have Art next right?" I asked. When they nodded I continued "So does Hermione. I'll walk her there but can you get her to music? Also she has Spanish last so Puck, Finn, Mike, Sam, she's your responsibility."

"You've never cared this much about a new kid Q, what's up?" Puck asked me.

"Apart from the fact Ms. Sylvester would kill me if anything happened to her niece, there is something different about her. She seems very withdrawn, almost like she doesn't know how to interact with people," I explained.

"I got that vibe during Maths. She said like five words during the whole lesson and whenever she was called on she seemed to panic slightly," Blaine explained.

Everyone looked confused but nodded. We ate our lunch quickly and went to our lockers to grab our things. As we walked, we heard Jewfro talking loudly to someone. Rachel flinched slightly when he spoke and we knew it was because of how he had a stalker crush on her. We turned down a corridor and saw Jewfro trying to corner Hermione. Her eyes held a slightly panicked look as they frantically darted around looking for an escape route.

"She needs help," I whispered to Sam before pushing him forward slightly. The boys all took a step forward but moved a bit faster as Jewfro reached out to touch her. We were all stunned as her gaze seemed to harden and she grabbed Jewfro's arm. She twisted his wrist hard behind his back, dropped him to the ground and jammed her knee between his shoulder blades.

"Try and touch me again, and I will do much worse," we heard her say. Jewfro whimpered in pain and nodded frantically. Hermione let go of him and stood up quickly. She smiled softly at me before walking past us and down to her locker.

"Hey Hermione, are you ok?" I asked as we walked over to her.

"Oh hey Quinn. I'm fine," Hermione replied. She grabbed her books and shut her locker before looking at us. She seemed to get slightly panicked as she took in everyone. Her shoulders tensed and her eyes passed over everyone quickly.

"These are the friends I was telling you about," I said, hoping to try and ease the situation. She seemed to calm slightly but her stature didn't change. "You already know Blaine, Tina and Artie but these guys are Mike, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Santana, Brittney, Finn, Puck and Sam."

"Hi," Hermione whispered softly.

"Sam, Blaine, Kurt, Mike and Tina all have art with you so they are going to take you, is that ok?" I asked her. She seemed slightly apprehensive but nodded eventually.

"Great. I'll see you in music ok?" I said. She nodded and smiled softly. Blaine held out an arm for her and she took it with a smile. The six of them walked off to art before we all split and went to our own classes.

**- Puck POV -**

"Well? How was she during art?" I heard Q whisper to Sam. Hermione was talking to Mr. Danielson about what instruments she could play so we just grouped up to discuss her.

"She seemed fine. Mrs. Cook let her sit in between Blaine and me so she seemed calm. We have worked out though that she begins to freak out if she feels surrounded or trapped," Sam replied.

I turned back to look at her. Without a doubt, she was gorgeous but the air of mystery that surrounded her intrigued me greatly. I watched her as she walked towards us and slid into the seat beside Quinn. She moved with the grace of a dancer but was as tense as a soldier.

She seemed to sense me staring because she turned and looked me in the eye. I shot her a smirk and she shot me a small smile before turning back to Mr. Danielson.

**- Hermione POV -**

I walked out of Spanish and to my locker, I packed my books away into the locker after double checking I didn't have homework. I grabbed my bag and slipped it onto my back before closing my locker and walking to Aunty Sue's office.

As I walked, I passed Quinn and Sam and I smiled at them. I waved to Quinn before turning down the hall and heading for Aunty Sue's office.

"How was your day sweetheart?" She asked as I walked into the room.

"Pretty good. I made some new friends," I explained.

"Oh yea. Who are they?" Aunty Sue asked,

"Quinn, Sam, Mike, Tina, Artie, Brittney, Santana, Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Puck," I said.

"They will be good friends for you to have. I'll be right back honey. Stay here and when I get back, we'll go home," Aunty Sue said.

I smiled as she walked out of the room and I sat down at her desk. I started spinning in her chair and smiled.

**- Sue POV -**

I smiled at Hermione before walking out of my office and up the hall. I walked towards the glee club room where I knew William was teaching his glee club. I knocked on the door and walked in.

"Sue? How can I help you?" Will asked. He looked at me warily and I looked over at his club.

"I just have a little message to pass onto your glee club," I said. Without waiting for Will to say anything, I turned and looked at the club. "I want you guys to look out for my niece. Q, you, Britt and San especially. If I find out anyone has hurt her or harassed her, it will be your heads. She has had a hard few weeks."

"Ok Coach. We'll make sure she settles in ok," Q said. I nodded at her and walked out of the room. I walked into my office and found Hermione looking at the photo of her and her parents. I kissed her head and looked down at the picture of my sister, brother – in – law and niece.

_I'll take care of her Chelle, _I thought before grabbing my bag and walking with Hermione out to my car.

**New Story – 'Christmas Magic'**

**After Finn ends their relationship, Rachel decides she needs some time away from Lima. She decides to spend the Christmas Break with her cousin in England. When she returns for the start of the new semester, how has she changed? How will the changes in Rachel's life affect our gleeks? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

**- Hermione POV -**

A few days later I walked into the school just tailing Aunty Sue. We walked down to her office and placed her things down. I had now been at McKinley for a week and just quietly, I was loving it. It felt so different to go to a school where I wasn't famous. Here I could just be me and I was free to move on with my life. Had I stayed in England I would have had no such luck. The wizarding paparazzi would have followed me everywhere and school would have been horrible considering all the kids who would want to know what it was like to fight in a war.

"Mione, I have Cheerios practice but you are welcome to stay in here or just look around the school as long as you make it to first period on time. Are you going to eat in the cafeteria today?" Aunty Sue asked me. I still felt uncomfortable in social situations so I hadn't eaten lunch in the cafeteria yet. Quinn and her friends would ask me every morning to join them but I always declined.

"I don't know. You should go, you cant be late," I said with a smile. Aunty Sue kissed my head, grabbed her megaphone and left the office. I slung my bag onto my back and headed out of her office. I stopped at my locker and grabbed my books for English, Maths and Bio before walking away from my locker. I walked for a while until I noticed the auditorium. I pushed open the door carefully and peeked inside. No one was there so I walked in.

I walked over to the piano and sat down gently. I pressed a few keys and smiled at the familiarity of the action. When I was little, dad and I would play and sing all the time. He would sometimes play a song and get me to sing it. When I was younger I wanted to be a singer when I grew up but that dream changed once I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter. Since I started Hogwarts, I hadn't played piano nor sung. I was usually too busy with homework and as of fifth year, fighting the war.

I began to play some chords and some melodic runs until I remembered one of my favourite songs. I began playing the familiar intro notes before opening my mouth to sing.

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in fields of gold_

So she took her love  
For to gaze awhile  
Upon the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold

Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in fields of gold  
Oh, we lie in fields of gold

I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We will walk in fields of gold  
We'll walk in fields of gold

(Walk in fields of gold 4x)

Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
Among the fields of gold  
Among the fields of gold  
When we walked in fields of gold

When we walked in fields of gold  
Oh, we walked in fields of gold...

I let the melody ring out before I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Before I could brush it away, another one slipped down followed by another. Soon I was openly sobbing. I rested my head on the piano and just cried. After five minutes, I felt a hand rest on my back. I jumped harshly away from the piano and took up a defensive stance until I noticed Blaine standing there with his hands held up in surrender.

"Hey, its just me," he whispered. I looked him over and noticed he reminded me a lot of Harry. Without thinking I walked into his open arms and sobbed into his chest. He seemed stunned slightly but I felt one hand rest on my back and the other smooth my hair down. He whispered soothing words to me as I sobbed into his chest. I let everything out. My sadness over my parents deaths along with leaving my friends, my anxiety of moving to a new country and a new school, basically everything.

Blaine moved us over to a wall and I felt us slide down it until I was sitting practically in his lap. It felt slightly weird considering I didn't really know him but at the moment, all I cared about was the companionship. I faintly heard the bell ring but Blaine made no effort to move.

I cried for a while longer before my tears slowly stopped. I stayed in Blaine's arms and he continued smoothing my hair.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

"I've been better. I'm sorry," I whispered. Embarrassment overtook me and I felt angry that I had let him see me cry.

"its ok. You looked like you needed it. Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked. I seriously thought about saying no but I nodded.

"I've heard people question why I am here. People know I am living with my Aunt who is Sue Sylvester as you know. My parents were killed about three weeks ago in a home invasion gone bad," I said. I felt Blaine's hand stall on my head slightly before he continued his soothing motion. "I didn't cry when they died. I just couldn't do it. It made it real that they were really gone. The song I was singing was one my dad taught me when I was little and it hurt to sing it without him."

"It's ok to cry. Sometimes, its better to cry than to bottle it all in," Blaine whispered.

I shook my head but didn't elaborate. During the war, I always masked my emotions and it was a sign of weakness if they were seen. We sat there in silence for a long time before Blaine looked at his watch.

"Come on. We've missed nearly all of first period. By the time I go to my locker and grab my books it will be time for Maths," Blaine said. He stood up and held out his hand to me. I took it and jumped to my feet. We walked in silence out to his locker before walking towards Maths. I noticed Blaine pull out his phone as we walked but I just ignored it.

**- Blaine POV -**

I walked with Hermione towards Maths and pulled out my phone as it vibrated in my pocket.

_Q: Plz tell me if Mione is in Maths. She __wasn't__ in English._

I smiled softly and quickly replied.

_Blaine: She's with me Q. Everything is good. __I'll__ explain later._

Mione and I walked into Maths and took our seats quickly. Mione pulled out her books and it was then I noticed something marking her gorgeous skin. It was a scar of some sort. I tried to get another look at it but her sleeve moved again and covered it up.

Maths went by quickly and after writing down the homework, Mione and I walked out of Maths and found Quinn standing across the hall.

"Hey guys. Mione, here is the work from English," Quinn said. She handed Mione the papers and frowned slightly. She looked up at me when Mione was looking through the work and raised an eyebrow.

_Has she been crying? _Quinn mouthed. I nodded slightly and made a texting motion. She nodded and looped her arm through Mione's before leading her away to Bio.

My history class passed slowly. I knew I hadn't missed anything interesting due to my mind wandering because Rachel had only written notes during the first ten minutes of the lesson before putting her pen down and resting her head on the desk.

When the bell rang, Rach and I headed towards our lockers then to the cafeteria. We grabbed our food then sat at the table where Finn, Kurt, Artie and Britt already were. I sat beside Kurt and smiled as he grabbed my hand.

"So, where were you first period?" Kurt asked me.

"In the auditorium with Hermione," I said.

"Why?" Finn asked before taking a bite of his food. The others began to show up with the exception of Quinn.

"I heard music coming from the auditorium and I thought someone was practicing their glee assignment. I heard a girl start singing but I didn't recognise the voice so I walked in. Mione was singing and playing the piano. Let me tell you, that girl has an incredible set of pipes on her. Anyway, we got talking and just lost track of time," I decided against telling them about her breakdown because she would tell them her story when she wanted.

We were talking when Quinn walked into the cafeteria. She wasn't alone however because she walked in with her arm looped through Mione's.

"I'll be damned," Artie said. We all watched as Quinn grabbed two trays and placed food on them. After she paid for both trays, Quinn led Mione over to us.

Quinn placed one tray next to me and the other next to Sam. Mione sat beside me quietly and Quinn slipped in next to Sam.

"Hey Mione," Puck said from the other side of her.

"Hey," she replied softly. She cut off a small piece of grilled chicken and placed it in her mouth. We casually watched as she only ate half of what was on her tray before pushing it away.

"So Mione, what was your old school like?" Cedes asked as we all ate.

"It was different. We stayed in a huge castle. It was amazing. We had four houses and we all competed against one another for points," Mione explained.

"What were the points for?" Sam asked.

"Anything really. Academics, sport, doing good things but you could also lose points for disobeying rules, not handing assignments in and what not. At the end of the year the house with the most points won the house cup," she replied.

"That is so cool. Did you have any clubs like glee?" Rach asked.

"No we didn't. We had a choir that only sung at Christmas and at Welcoming and Closing ceremonies each year and some sporting teams but that was it," Mione explained. I laughed at Rachel's expression as did most other people.

Once we were all finished we got up to put our rubbish in the bin and put the trays away.

"He better not be thinking what I think he is," Puck said. We turned and noticed Quinn and Mione were still putting their things in the bin and Karofsky was walking up behind them, slushy in hand.

"Quinn," Sam called out and indicated to Karofsky with his head. Q nodded and tried to hurry Mione along.

We watched as Karofsky grabbed Mione's shoulder and before we could get to them, she tensed and flung him over her shoulder. He landed hard on his back and the slushy that was meant for Mione ended up all over him.

The stunned silence was broken as Quinn started giggling. Her giggles soon changed into full laughter and everyone followed. Quinn grabbed Mione and pulled her towards us.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Santana asked.

"I've been trained in self defence," Mione answered simply.

A few of us exchanged a glance before Mike broke the awkwardness by saying "that shit was priceless!"

"Come on, let's get to art," Tina said. Mike threw his arm around her shoulder and I looped my arm through Mione's as we all split off towards our classes.

**- Quinn POV -**

I smiled as Sam and Blaine joked and laughed with Hermione. Surprisingly I didn't feel any jealousy and that was unusual considering how undeniably gorgeous Hermione was.

"What'cha thinking bout Q?" I heard Britt ask as we walked to textiles.

"Just Hermione. She's gorgeous," I commented.

"She's a goddess! If only she would notice. She is always wearing jeans and long sleeved shirts. She has definitely got the legs to pull of some gorgeous mini skirts and the chest and stomach for tank tops. I'll catch you guys later. Love ya," Kurt said before he split away from us to head to art.

"We should take her out shopping with us soon," San said as we walked into the classroom.

"What about this afternoon? Blaine and Kurt could come with us and all the boys have football practice," I said. San, Britt and Cedes nodded and pulled out their phones to text the girls, Blaine and Kurt.

Class passed quickly and we walked towards the music room. We noticed Blaine, Sam and Mione sitting at the piano and Kurt leaning against it as Mike and Tina waltzed around to the melody Mione was playing.

"That was very good Hermione. Do you read music or play by ear?" Mr. Danielson asked.

"A bit of both sir," Mione replied softly.

"Wonderful. I want to try something," he said as he walked over to the CD player. By now the rest of the class had come in and everyone was waiting. "I'm going to play a piece of music. I want you to play it back to me. The song is 'River Flows in You' from 'Twilight'."

He pushed play and we listened as the music filled the room. I watched intently as Mione's hands ghosted over the keys to the rhythm and melody of the music. The CD came to an end and Mione took a deep breath. She played the beginning notes perfectly and launched into the song.

Blaine and I shared a glance as she increased and decreased the tempo, dynamics and note values. Her version, while pitch and note perfect was beautiful and original. She carefully made the piece her own. You could feel the emotion as she played.

When she finished and had let the final note ring out, we all applauded and cheered.

"That was amazing Hermione. That is a very special talent you have," Mr. Danielson. I grinned as she blushed and silently accepted the praise.

"Ok class, for now, I want you to work on a song that you will be performing at the end of semester. Feel free to work in groups or as a solo act," Mr. Danielson said. He smiled at Hermione once more before walking over to another group of people.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Artie asked as the entire glee club moved to the piano.

"My dad taught me when I was little," Mione explained. We noticed Blaine rest a hand on her shoulder and she took a deep breath.

"You ok Mione?" Kurt asked.

"Yea I'm fine. I'm actually quite tired today. That's all," Mione said with a soft smile.

"Mione, do you want to come shopping with us this afternoon?" I asked her.

"I'll have to check with Aunty Sue," she whispered but nodded all the same.

"Sweet. It will be awesome," Cedes said with a grin. The rest of the lesson passed quickly and soon Mione, Finn, Mike, Puck and Sam were all walking towards Spanish.

"Ms. Sylvester," I called out as she passed us as we walked to class.

"Yes Q," She answered.

"The girls, Kurt, Blaine and I were wondering if Mione could come out shopping this afternoon," I asked quickly.

"Sure. If she'd like," Coach said in a surprisingly soft tone that shocked San and I to the core.

"Thanks coach," I said as San and I turned to walk to our next class.

"Q, San," we both turned and Sue walked up to us. "Thank you for befriending her. She needs good friends."

San and I were stunned as she walked past us and into the Teacher's Lounge. We walked to our class and waited for the bell to ring.

**- Mione POV -**

After Spanish ended, the boys and I headed for my locker.

"I have a question," I said as we stopped at my locker.

"Yes Mione," Mike said.

"Who was that kid at lunch? What was he going to do with that drink?" I asked.

The boys exchanged a look before Sam said "that was David Karofsky and he was going to slushy you. A slushy is a frozen drink."

"Why?" I asked.

"He's a dickhead. That is the only reason," Puck said.

"Well, said dickhead is coming this way," I said as I looked past them. The boys all turned sharply and glared as Karofsky walked closer. I saw he had another slushy in his hand.

"Piss off Karofsky," Puck said as he stood in front of me slightly.

"Puck, you know the rules. New people, especially freaks like her need to be taught their place," Karofsky said before leering at me.

"Tell you what, you get one free shot at me. No one will interfere," I said as I pushed past Puck. The boys made to protest but I held up a hand to stop them. If I could handle Death Eaters and Voldemort then I could handle a mere teenager. "If you get me right in the face, I'll become a social pariah and never talk to anyone here again. If you miss, I promise to resist any urges I have to break your wrist in the future."

Karofsky smirked and nodded. I noticed we had drawn a large crowd and I grinned softly. I pushed the four boys away and stepped into clear view.

"Take your best shot," I said. Karofsky brought his hand back and just as he let the liquid from the cup fly, I dropped to the ground and kicked my leg out, the slushy flying over my head. I flicked Karofsky's ankles out from under him and he hit the ground hard. I stood up and took a step forward.

"You missed. Guess I can't become a social pariah. Damn," I said with a grin. Karofsky was doing an awesome fish imitation as I walked past him and over to Quinn.

"Coach said it was ok for you to come shopping with us this afternoon if you'd like," Quinn said.

"Sure sounds fun," I said. Hanging with these people was making me feel like a teenager.

"Come on, I'm driving. Blaine, Quinn and you can jump in my car. The others have worked out cars," Kurt said. He grabbed Blaine's hand and I smiled. He then looped his arm in mine and we walked out to the parking lot.

**- Kurt POV -**

I smiled as Blaine tried on yet another ridiculous hat that had everyone laughing.

"Ok, first things first, Mione, what's your cell number so if we get lost we can meet up?" I asked. Mione ducked her head and I was slightly confused.

"I don't have a phone Kurt. Aunty Sue has been meaning to buy me one but we haven't found time," Mione said.

"Well let's rectify that at once," Rach said. We all headed straight to the nearest phone shop.

"Hi. How can I help you?" The sales assistant asked. I noticed him eyeing Mione up and I smiled as Blaine growled a little.

"Yea, we'd like to buy a phone for our friend here. She doesn't have one which is unacceptable," I said. I grabbed Mione's hand as we walked over to a wall of phones.

After about ten minutes she decided on the new iPhone 4. We walked up to the counter and we were all slightly stunned as Mione pulled out her wallet and placed the phone on a credit card. She also bought a gold and red case for it and smiled as she did so.

After she was given a crash course in how to use it, we walked out of the phone shop and headed for Glassons.

"Ok. Now, let's shop," I said. We walked through Glassons picking up various shirts and other items.

"Mione, this skirt would look fantastic on you," Cedes said as she pulled a denim mini off a rack.

"I'll try it, I may not keep it though," Mione said honestly. I noticed she only had three quarter pants, jeans and long sleeved shirts.

"Mione, try this on," San said as she picked up a one shoulder top that was black and grey.

"I'll pass on that one San. Not a big fan of showing off my shoulders much," Mione said before heading for the change rooms.

"Odd," Quinn said softly as we all filed over to the change rooms as well.

**- Blaine POV -**

After an hour and a half of shopping, I got a text from the boys asking where we were. I texted them to meet us at Pulp, a shoe shop that Kurt had dragged the girls into.

"Hey Blaine," Finn said as they met up with us.

"Heya. How was practice?" I asked.

"Bieste is determined we will win this year. We worked so damn hard that I feel like friggen jelly," Puck said.

"Sucks to be you. She should get you all to do a shopping trip with Kurt. That would be a workout and a half," I said with a grin.

"Don't let Kurt hear you say that. He will get defensive," a voice said from behind us.

We all turned and noticed Mione standing there with grin. She had an extra three bags in her arms and I smiled.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"Totally. Your boyfriend is a maniac," Mione said with a grin.

"Yep. He sure is. Especially when it comes to shopping," I said. "You ok? Those look heavy."

"They're not heavy, there is just a lot of them," Mione explained.

"Here, give me some," Puck said, shocking us all. Mione smiled and Puck took all of the bags away from her.

"At least let me carry some," Mione said with a grin. Puck handed her two smaller bags but kept a hold on the rest. Mione shook her head and smiled.

We were waiting outside for the girls and Kurt when Mione tensed. I followed her line of sight and I noticed Jewfro walking towards us.

"Its ok Mione. He won't try anything in a shopping centre," Sam said. Puck placed some of the bags down and wrapped his arm around Mione's shoulder. She seemed to calm slightly and her shoulders relaxed.

"Hello lovely," Jewfro said as he appeared in front of us. Puck tightened his arm around Mione and glared.

"Get away from me," Mione said simply. Jewfro ignored her and took another step closer. Puck pulled Mione slightly behind him and Sam, Mike and Finn stepped forward.

"I don't want any trouble. I just want to finish my conversation with this gorgeous lady," Jewfro said.

"The conversation was over when I dropped you in front of the school last week. Get the hell away from me or I'll break your jaw," Mione hissed and we all shivered slightly.

"If you don't think she will go through with it, you know I will. Piss of Jewfro," Puck said just as menacingly.

Jewfro seemed to be weighing up his options until Sam, Finn and Mike cracked their knuckles and the girls appeared.

"If you're messing with my girl, I will cut you so bad you won't know which way is up," Cedes threatened as she glared at Jacob. Santana and Quinn moved to either side of her and shot him their best glares. I moved to stand beside Mione and rubbed her back gently. She smiled at me and mouthed a thank you. I smiled and kissed her head quickly. In the short time we had been hanging out, she had become like a little sister, one that you felt compelled to protect at all costs and I knew the other guys felt the same. Maybe Puck's feelings were a little deeper but he would never admit that.

Jewfro took one more look at everyone before turning on his heel and swiftly walking away.

"Having you around is definitely going to make life much more fun," Mike said. We all looked at him before everyone burst out laughing.

"Come on. We still have more shops to go to," Kurt said. I rolled my eyes and Mione laughed. She went to pick up the bags Puck had put down but he got to them first. She glared playfully at him but he just smirked.

I watched the interaction and noticed Quinn was doing the same. She nodded at me and we knew that we had to eventually get those two to hook up.

**- Mione POV -**

"This is Aunty Sue's place here," I said as we pulled up outside her house. "Thanks so much for the awesome time guys."

"You are most welcome. We expect you to wear at least one new item of clothing to school tomorrow," Kurt said with a grin. I leant forward and kissed his cheek along with Blaine's. I hugged Quinn and followed Noah (who had left his car at home that day) out of the car (I was the smallest so I was in the middle).

"Want some help carrying these inside?" Noah asked as we opened the boot.

"If you don't mind," I said.

"Not at all. Which ones are yours?" Noah asked. There were heaps of bags in the boot courtesy of Kurt, Quinn and myself.

"Mine are the ones to the left of this scarf," I said as I pointed to one of the objects we had dividing the bags.

Noah grabbed most of the bags and I grabbed the last three.

"Be right back," Noah said. Kurt nodded but had a secretive smile on his face.

Noah and I walked up to the house and I let us in. Aunty Sue's maid Amelda smiled at me as we walked in.

"Miss Sue is in the lounge," Amelda said. I thanked her and Noah followed me to the lounge.

"I'm home," I said as I walked into the room.

"Hello Mione, Puckerman. Mione, did you leave anything behind at the mall?" Aunty Sue asked with a smile. Noah seemed shocked but didn't say anything.

"Between Kurt, the girls and I, I'm not sure," I said. Aunty Sue shook her head and went back to watching the TV. I told Noah to follow me and we walked up to my room.

"Thank you so much for helping me today," I said. I meant for both the shopping trip, dealing with Jewfro and dealing with Karofsky.

"That's ok. I never knew Coach S and I lived so close to each other," Noah said as he placed my shopping bags on my bed.

"Were do you live?" I asked.

"Around the corner. Hey, if you ever want a lift to school, I'd be happy to drive you," Noah said.

"That would be great. That way I won't always have to be up at the crack of dawn with Aunty Sue," I said with a smile that Noah returned.

"Sweet, what's your number so I can text you when I'm coming?" Noah asked as he pulled out his phone. I got mine out and told him my number which I hadn't remembered yet.

"Cool. I sent you a message," he said. My phone went off and I smiled.

_Hey :)_

I saved the number under Noah and smiled.

"I should probably go before Kurt leaves me behind," Noah said.

"I'll walk you out," I said. I put my phone on the bed and walked with Noah to the front door. I waved to Kurt, Blaine and Quinn before turning to Noah.

"I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow morning. Is that ok?" He asked.

"Perfect. See you then," I said softly. Noah surprised me by hugging me and kissing my cheek softly. I closed the door once he had jumped into Kurt's car and slid down slowly against it. I brushed my hand against my cheek which was tingling still from where Noah's lips had been.

"Someone has a crush," Amelda said with a sly grin as she dusted one of Aunty Sue's trophies.

"Maybe so Amelda, maybe so," I said with a smile on my face.

**I think in chapter one I said something about Mione's tears lightening or something but in this chapter I said she hadn't cried. I promise to go back and change it soon but I wanted to get this up before I flew out. **

**Also, I promise to post the next chapter of Music is Magic when I get back along with Mi Bella and My Best Friends Little Sister. I've had some severe writer's block but my muse has returned to me. I will write as much as possible while I'm away so hopefully a few chapters will be finished.**

**The song Mione sang was Fields of Gold (originally by Sting) but this version was sung by Celtic Woman. Go listen to it. It is amazing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

**- Puck POV -**

I pulled up at Mione's place the next morning at exactly 7. She was sitting on the front porch reading a book but looked up when I honked the horn. She smiled and put her book in her bag before walking towards the car.

As she walked I got a good look at her outfit. She looked very casual in jean shorts that reached her knees, a tight black, long sleeved shirt and some purple converse but she still looked beautiful. Her long curly hair was pulled up in a messy bun and when she struggled up into the truck, I noticed a faint scar across her neck.

"Morning," she said as she slipped into the car. She was drinking from a travel mug and from the smell, it was a Peppermint Mocha.

"Morning," I replied as I pulled away from the curb.

She must have noticed me looking at her drink because she held it out and said "want some?"

"I'll never turn down coffee," I said. I took a sip and sighed. She laughed lightly as I handed the cup back.

"That is a good peppermint mocha. One sugar right?" I asked.

"Of course. Is that how you take yours?" She asked me.

"Yep. No matter what type of coffee it is I always have one sugar," I said.

"Have you tried tea before?" Mione asked.

I had to laugh. "You really fit the British stereotype. I can't say I have tried tea before." I said.

"Haha. I'll have to make you a tea then," Mione said with a grin.

I shook my head and laughed. We kept up general conversation as we headed towards school. Once I had stopped the car and gotten out of the truck, I walked over to Mione's side and helped her step down and out of the truck. I grabbed her bag and handed it to her with a smile.

"Let's go," I said. I locked the truck and placed my hand on Mione's back as we walked. I moved my hand to her waist as we neared Jewfro and growled as he made to walk towards us.

"Thank you Noah," Mione whispered once we were in the school.

"You're welcome Mione. Come on, let's get to your locker," I said. I noticed a few Cheerios wink at me before glaring at Mione. She didn't seem to notice which made me smile. She was very different to all the other girls I had been with. I found myself enjoying her company more than any Cheerios I had dated. She didn't talk much and wasn't loud like Rachel and she wasn't blonde like Quinn (and half of the other Cheerios I had slept with). She was feisty like Santana but not so much of a bitch. She wasn't obsessed with her appearance and it seemed she didn't really realise how gorgeous she was.

"I like the shoes babe. Very nice splash of colour," I heard Kurt say. I looked up and noticed he and Blaine had fallen into step with us.

"Thanks. How are you both since yesterday?" Mione asked softly. We stopped at her locker and I leant against the one beside hers.

"Very well thank you lovely. How is your phone going?" Kurt asked.

"I still don't know how to use it properly. I can send and receive texts and that's about it," Mione said with a grin.

"At lunch, I'll give you a crash course," Blaine said. Mione smiled again and I realised that she should smile all the time.

"Hello peeps," Mike's loud voice said as he, Tina, Britt and Artie appeared beside us. We said hello and Britt bounded forward to give us all a hug.

Mione seemed to hesitate and tense slightly but returned the hug. Blaine and I exchanged a look but shrugged.

The bell soon rang and I moved quickly to my locker to grab my books. I caught up to Mione as she walked past me.

"Hey I was wondering, I need a pianist for my music assessment thing, would you mind?" I asked her. We stopped at the door to her English class and she grinned.

"Sure. What instrument do you play?" She asked me.

"Guitar and I sing," I said. She seemed surprised but nodded.

"Cool. Would you mind helping me if I need it?" She asked almost hesitantly. I lifted her chin with my finger and stroked her cheek.

"Of course not. I'd love to help. You work out a song and I'll learn it. Thanks Mione. I'll see you at lunch if not before," I said. She grinned one more time before slipping into her class room. I walked down the hall to my own room with a smirk on my face.

"What are you so happy about?" Sam asked as I sat down beside him.

"Nothing Sammy," I replied before the teacher walked in and started the lesson.

**- Mione POV -**

Lunch finally rolled around as I was placing my stuff in my locker, I heard someone lean against the locker next to mine. I turned and growled.

"What the hell do you want?" I hissed as I shut my locker.

"To talk my darling," Jacob said. "You are a very intriguing person. You are always tense and don't like being touched. I wonder why that is."

"Piss off," I said again. Jacob reached out and grabbed onto my arm and pushed me slightly against my locker. I spun my arm around and placed his arm in an arm lock and then heard a snap as his wrist broke. I then punched him hard in the face and he hit the deck.

"Touch me again, and I'll do much worse," I said. I grabbed my bag and walked to the bathroom. I hissed as I ran my hand under the water. Some of the glass from his glasses had cut my skin as they broke when I hit him.

I locked the door and slid down against the wall. My hand was still bleeding but there were no more glass shards in it. I sat in the bathroom until the bell rang for class to start.

"Hermione Granger please report to Principal Figgins' office immediately. Hermione Granger," a voice over the PA system said. I grabbed my bag and slung it on my shoulder as I left the bathroom and headed to the office.

I walked into the room and found Aunty Sue and Principal Figgins staring at me. I sat down beside Aunty Sue and looked at the two of them expectantly.

"Do you know why you are here Miss. Granger?" Figgins asked.

"Nope," I said. I knew it had something to do with Jacob though.

"We are here to discuss why Mr. Ben-Israel is on his way to hospital with a broken wrist and nose," Figgins said.

I shrugged and Figgins slammed his hand down on the table.

"This behaviour is unacceptable. Just because Sue is your guardian does not give you the right to assault another student! What do you have to say for yourself?" Figgins demanded. I noticed Aunty Sue was smirking softly.

"It is also unacceptable for a student to sexually proposition another student," I said defiantly. Figgins looked like he was going to say something else but I continued "Last week he came on to me and tried to corner me just beside my locker. I warned him against touching me. Today, he grabbed my arm and asked intrusive things. I only acted in self defence."

"Figgy, I can't see how Hermione is in the wrong. She was acting out of self preservation and there was no malice involved," Aunty Sue said smugly.

"Fine then. I can understand that you were acting in self defence. However, if he does this again, come and see me," Figgins said.

Aunty Sue rested her hand on my neck and led me out of the room.

"Are you ok?" She asked once we were in the hall. Classes were still in so the hallways were empty. Aunty Sue wrapped me in a quick hug and looked at my hand.

"Come on. Let's get that fixed up at the nurse's office than we'll get you to class," Aunty Sue said. We walked towards the nurse who smiled at me.

"There could still be some glass in it," I commented softly. She nodded and picked up some tweezers. She started poking it lightly looking for glass. She picked out a few pieces before announcing it was clean.

"Ok, this may sting a bit," she said as she grabbed the bottle of antiseptic liquid. I held my breath and bit the inside of my cheek as she poured it over my hand. I let out the breath I was holding as she walked away. The bell rang and I realised I had missed all of art.

The nurse picked up some gauze and a bandage and began to gently wrap my hand up. When she was done, she handed me some painkillers and a note for Mr. Danielson with a smile.

"Come on Mione. Let's get you to class. I'll go talk to your art teacher and explain where you were," Aunty Sue explained.

We made a quick stop at my locker and I grabbed my things for Spanish and Music. We arrived at the music room and Aunty Sue knocked on the door.

"Hello Mione. We were wondering where you were," Mr. Danielson said to me. I handed him the note and he nodded. Aunty Sue quickly kissed my head and I walked into the room.

"Hey Mione. Where were you last period?" Sam asked as I sat in between him and Noah.

"Forget that, what happened to your hand?" Cedes asked. Noah gently picked up my hand and inspected it.

"I punched Jacob in the face and last period I was defending my actions to Figgins," I explained.

"Why did you need to see Figgins? Jacob has never told him about anytime he has been punched," Noah commented.

"Cause I also broke his wrist," I commented.

"So that's why the ambulance was here," Rach said and I nodded.

"Why did you break his wrist?" Finn asked.

"He grabbed me and has sexually harassed me. I gave him a warning but he just kept going," I said softly.

"I'll kill him," Noah said. Blaine, Sam, Mike, Artie and Finn nodded.

"Guys chill. I'm fine," I said. Everyone looked slightly stunned.

"How can you be fine? You were sexually harassed," Quinn asked incredulously.

"Just drop it," I said. I walked over to the piano and while I couldn't do anything with my right hand I played a couple of songs with just my left. (See Bottom)

**- Noah POV -**

I was so angry. How dare he lay a finger on her! I was practically shaking as I watched Mione play some songs on the piano.

"That freak needs to be straightened out," Cedes said.

"Definitely. There is no way he can keep getting away with this," Mike said.

"What are we going to do? She isn't going to let us help her," Wheels said. I shook my head and walked over to the piano. I nudged Mione over and sat beside her.

"You ok?" I asked as she furiously pounded the piano.

"I just hate feeling helpless," Mione said softly. I could see the tears begin to well in her eyes and I rested my hand on her knee.

"I'll be right back," I said. I jumped up and walked over to Mr. Danielson.

"Yes Mr. Puckerman?" Mr. D asked.

"Can I take Hermione to go get her some Tylenol? Her hand is really hurting," I asked. He nodded and he handed me a pass.

I walked back over to Mione and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Come on," I said. She looked confused but I took her uninjured hand and pulled her up. We walked out of the classroom quickly and I led her down the hall to the empty choir room.

"Noah?" She said. I shook my head and sat down. She walked over to me looking confused but I pulled her to me and sat her on my lap. She tensed slightly but I felt the tears fall after I rubbed her neck and back. I took her hair out and handed her the band before running my fingers through her curls. I rocked her back and forth as she cried.

"I hate crying," Mione said through her tears.

"Why?" I asked.

"Crying shows weakness," Mione said softly, her voice muffled by my shoulder. I lifted her head and looked her in the eye.

"It's not weak to cry. Who told you that? It's really only weak if you are a guy," I said as I tried to lighten the mood. Mione laughed softly and wiped her eyes.

"It's what I've always been taught," Mione said softly and I wondered who would be callous enough to tell someone it was weak to cry.

We sat in the choir room for a while with the only sound being the occasional hiccup or sob from Mione. I heard the bell ring but I knew Sam, Finn or Mike would grab our bags.

"You wanna listen to some music?" I asked. Mione nodded and I lifted her off my lap. I grabbed my guitar from the corner where I always left it on days when I had glee. I walked back over to Mione and sat beside her.

"What's your favourite song?" I asked her as I sat down beside her.

"Probably Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls," Mione said. I smiled at her and began playing it. I heard her humming along and watched as her tears stopped all together.

For the rest of the lesson I kept playing songs as Mione hummed along. I noticed people begin to walk past and I knew the final bell had rung. I kept playing though just to keep the small smile on her face. I know it was quite a pussy move but deep down, it felt good to make her smile the way she was.

The glee kids started walking in and I knew they were confused. Blaine sat down next to Mione and hugged her tightly. Mione seemed to jump when she realised everyone was in the room but Blaine just rubbed her shoulder.

"Hey kids, oh, hey Hermione. How are you?" Mr. Schue asked as he walked in.

Mione smiled and said "I'm good thanks Mr. Schue. I probably should go."

"You are most welcome to stay and listen. The kids are working on songs for Sectionals. A new ear may be a good thing," Mr. Schue said.

"I don't want to intrude," Mione said. I didn't want her to go so I put my hand on her shoulder so she wouldn't stand.

"Come on Mione, it'll be fun," Q said from behind us.

"If you're sure, I'd love to," Mione said with a smile. She stood up and moved over to the piano beside Mr. Schue. I grinned at her and winked as she smiled back.

**- Mione POV -**

I couldn't help smiling and laughing as the glee kids danced around to Yeah 3X by Chris Brown**.** These teens made me feel so welcome.

"Come dance Mione," Rachel said as she moved over to me.

"No thanks. I'm enjoying watching. You guys are incredible," I said. Rachel smiled before being spun into a twirl by Mike. I noticed Sam and Blaine staring at me with sly smiles on their faces. I knew immediately what they were going to do and I started shaking my head.

"No way are you getting out of this," Blaine said as he and Sam grabbed my forearms. They pushed me into Noah's arms who immediately started dancing with me. I was laughing the hardest I had in years.

"Yo Britain, show us what you got," Mike called with a grin. I took a deep breath and got some adrenaline pumping because this would probably hurt my hand.

"Now we're getting serious," Finn said jokingly and I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. Everyone cleared some space for me and I launched into some moves that we actually used in battle. They included flips, spins, kicks, leaps and a cartwheel going into a back handstand. I ended that move in the splits and smiled at Mike.

Everyone was stunned before Noah started cheering. The rest of the club followed and I laughed.

"Damn girl," Cedes said. She held her hand up for a high five and I gave her one.

I pushed up on my hands and slid out of the splits to a standing position before hissing.

"That hurt," I said as I rubbed my hand. Noah looked at me worriedly. I smiled in reassurance at him.

"Those moves were epic," Mike said as he hugged me around the shoulders.

"Can you show me how to do that end move?" Britt asked. I nodded and she hugged me again. I was getting used to the affection of this group quickly but it still sometimes shocked me.

Kurt was about to say something when the door slammed open. I jumped and turned sharply, my hand instinctively going to my side. A middle aged woman stormed into the room followed slowly by a tall man with glasses.

"Which one of you is Hermione?" She demanded. I made my way out of the middle of the circle and looked the woman in the eye.

"I am, who wants to know?" I said. I was on edge because this woman's body language was telling me she was very pissed off.

"I am Louise Ben-Israel, Jacob's mum. How dare you attack my son?" She said. I was slightly stunned but recovered quickly.

"Hold on a minute," Noah tried to interfere but I held up a hand to stop him.

"What did your darling son say about me?" I demanded. I crossed my arms over my chest and locked my legs in position and glared at the woman - a move that Harry and Ron had determined should scare off anyone.

"He told me how you viciously attacked him when he was just saying hello," Louise said and I couldn't help but laugh. "Excuse me, my son is in crippling pain because of you."

"Um hello, I just broke his wrist. He will be fine in about six weeks," I said stubbornly to the woman. I heard someone scoff behind me and I held back a smile.

"Just know, I'll be pressing charges," she said triumphantly, as though she had won something.

"Fine, you do that," she smirked and went to turn around when I continued "just know, I'll be pressing charges of my own."

"Excuse me?" She said.

"Is that your favourite phrase?" I asked. This time, some people did laugh and I knew it was Noah, Sam and Blaine. "Are you hard of hearing, I'm sorry. I said I will be pressing charges of my own against your darling son."

"You can't do that! He didn't do anything," she said hysterically.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that assault and sexual harassment weren't crimes in this country. I know they are in mine," I said.

"He never sexually harassed or assaulted you. YOU ASSAULTED HIM!" She screamed at me.

Mr. Schue started to step forward but I glared at him.

"It was self defence. Last week, he sexually harassed me when he said that I should just drop my panties for him because he was the only guy who would want a foreign freak. He then proceeded to rub his hand on my backside. That is unwanted touching and thus sexual harassment. Today, he forcibly grabbed my arm and pushed me against my locker and thus assaulting me," I said.

"You have no proof," Louise said smugly.

"You're right, I have no physical proof and it is his word against mine. However, when I find other victims of his harassment, I know that Rachel here is one of them, and when I get my crack team of lawyers flown out here from England, your boy will be eaten alive. You really don't want that to happen. I can be very persuasive and I know when a jury hears about a poor, foreign girl in a new country being harassed when all she wants is acceptance, who do you think they are going to sympathise with?" I ended my little tirade with a hip pop and a sweet smile.

Mrs. Ben-Israel huffed and stormed out of the room. Mr. Ben-Israel shook his head and turned to me.

"We won't be pressing charges," he said to me.

"Neither will I, for now," I said.

"I'll be having a very tough word to my son. I'm terribly sorry to you, and you Rachel. I never knew he would do this," Mr. Ben-Israel said.

"It's not your fault but I accept your apology," I said. I shook his hand and smiled as he left the room.

"Damn, way to lay down the smackdown!" Artie said before the club laughed.

"Thank you, I'll be here all week for your entertainment," I said with a bow.

The club returned to their songs but stopped soon after.

"Alright guys, see you all tomorrow. Don't forget we have glee during your music lesson tomorrow," Mr. Schue said. "Mione, Puck can I talk to you two for a minute."

"Mione, are you ok?" Mr. Schue asked. I only flinched lightly when Noah's hand rested on my back. He was easy to be around and I was getting comfortable.

"I'm fine Mr. Schue, nothing I can't handle," I said with a smile. He nodded but still looked slightly worried.

"Here is the Spanish work you missed today. Just hand it in tomorrow," Mr. Schue said. Noah and I took it and I smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Schue. See ya tomorrow," Noah said. After putting his bag on his back, he picked up his guitar and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I waved to Mr. Schue before we walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Wanna work together on this Spanish and get it done?" Noah asked.

"Sure. Your house or mine?" I asked.

"Mine, I gotta watch my sister," Noah said. He put his guitar and our bags in the back before helping me into the truck.

"You have a sister?" I asked.

"Yea. She's eight. Her name is Hannah," Noah said as he started the car.

"I always wanted a sibling," I commented as we drove.

"She's alright sometimes. Sometimes she's a pain though," Noah said with a small grin.

I shook my head and laughed.

"I haven't laughed this much in years," I said as I held my stomach.

"Why not?" Noah asked.

"I haven't had much to laugh about, put it that way," I said softly. My mind flashed to the war and I shook my head.

"Well, we will have to make up for lost time," Noah said. I giggled as we pulled into Noah's drive and I got my first look at his house.

Noah grabbed both our bags and his guitar and I followed him inside.

"It's not much, but its home," Noah said. We walked into the living room and Noah put our things down.

"Hannah will be home soon. She has soccer practice this afternoon. Mum's a nurse so she works nights every second week. She's on day shift this week so she should be home around 7. Come on, I'll give you a tour," Noah explained as we walked into the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen obviously. Laundry is down through that door there and that's it for downstairs," Noah said. I followed him upstairs silently. "This is the bathroom here. Mum's room is the one at the end of the hall and the spare room is on the right. This is Hannah's room and this is mine."

Noah pushed open his door and I prepared myself for a room that looked like Harry and Ron's. I was pleasantly surprised. The room was very clean. The bed was unmade and there were some pants on the floor but that was it.

"Your room is lovely, very you," I said. Noah smiled and bumped me with his hip. We both heard the front door open and headed downstairs.

"Hey Squirt," Noah said as a young girl walked into the lounge room. She ran at Noah and hugged him tightly. He lifted her up and placed her on his hip. "Squirt, this is Hermione. She's a friend of mine from school. Mione, this is Hannah."

"Hi Hannah. You can call me Mione," I said. She seemed to be eyeing me up slightly.

"Are you Noah's girlfriend?" She asked bluntly. I was stunned for a second and so was Noah.

"No honey. I'm just a friend. Noah and I are going to work on some Spanish homework together," I explained.

"You're nice. I like you," Hannah announced suddenly. Noah and I smiled and Noah put her down.

"Go get changed kiddo. Mione and I are going to do some homework in my room. Do you have homework?" Noah asked.

"A little bit," Hannah said.

"If you need help, come and get me. You can put the TV on but you have to do your homework," Noah said. Hannah nodded and Noah kissed her head. He grabbed our bags and I followed him back upstairs.

"She's adorable Noah. You are great with kids," I said.

"Thanks. I can't wait to be a dad," Noah said. He got a longing look in his eyes and I was a little confused.

"Come on, let's get this Spanish done," I said. We both lay on Noah's bed and worked through the worksheet Mr. Schue had given us.

"Noah, I'm home," a woman's voice called at around 6:30. Noah hopped off the bed and smiled.

"Come meet my mum," he said. He gave me his hand to help me off the bed but didn't let go as we walked.

"Mum, this is Hermione. Mione, this is my mum Rebekah," I said as we walked into the kitchen. Mum seemed slightly stunned but smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Puckerman," Mione said politely.

"Now dear, none of that Mrs. Puckerman stuff. It's Bek. It is a pleasure to meet you. You are Sue Sylvester's niece right?" Mum asked.

"Yes ma'am," Mione said.

"She is adorable Noah. You must stay for dinner," Mum said. "It's only take out though."

"I don't want to intrude," Mione said.

"You aren't intruding if we want you here babe," Noah said. I blushed slightly at the term of endearment but smiled anyway.

"I'll text Aunty Sue and tell her," Mione said. I slipped out of the room and pulled my phone from my pocket.

I sent a quick message and Aunty Sue told me to have fun.

I told Bek my decision and she asked me what I would like. While she ordered, Noah and I went upstairs to finish the work. Dinner was very fun with the whole family joking around.

"I should probably get home, school night and everything. Thank you so much for having me," I said around 10:30.

"It was a pleasure. You are welcome any time," Bek said before she hugged me.

Hannah had gone to bed already but before she had gone, she hugged me tightly to the surprise of all of us.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," Noah said. I waved to Bek as we walked out to Noah's truck. He helped me in before getting in his own side and starting the engine.

When we pulled up out front of my house, I turned to Noah and smiled.

"Thank you so much," I whispered. Noah cupped my face in his hand and rubbed his thumb on my cheek.

"Anything for a gorgeous girl," he whispered as well. I blushed and smiled.

I leant over and daringly kissed his cheek, very close to the corner of his mouth. I grabbed my bag and jumped out of the truck. I turned around only when I was at the front porch and waved. Noah honked the horn and drove off. I got inside and once again, slid down against the door.

"Fun night?" Aunty Sue's voice said from the doorway. I jumped slightly and smiled.

"Yep. I'm off to bed. Night," I kissed her cheek and walked up to my room. Just as I had gotten into my pajamas, my phone vibrated.

_Noah: I'll pick you up the same time tomorrow morning. Sweet dreams._

_Mione: You too Noah. See you tomorrow._

I fell against my pillows and let out a happy squeal.

**During World War 1, Austrian concert pianist Paul Wittgenstein was shot in the elbow and thus his right arm had to be amputated. During his time in recovery he began to learn to play with just his left hand. After the war, he began asking composers to compose songs for just the left hand. The most famous is Maurice Ravel's Piano Concerto for the Left Hand. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

**- Mione POV -**

I walked out to Noah's truck the next day and grinned at him.

"Here's a Peppermint Mocha just for you," I said as I handed him the second travel mug I was holding.

"Thanks babe. I really appreciate it," he said. He kissed my cheek lightly before taking a sip. "Delicious."

We drove to school in a comfortable silence just drinking our coffees. I was still thinking about how I almost kissed him last night. I had never been that forward with a guy.

We pulled into the school and I finished the last of my coffee. We both jumped out of the truck and Noah held out his arm for me. I laughed and took it as we walked towards the school.

We were walking to my locker when I felt something cold hit me in the face. I wiped my eyes and found Karofsky and Azimio smirking at me.

"Welcome to McKinley from the Football team," he said smugly before Noah tackled him to the ground.

"How dare you!" Noah yelled as he rained fists down on Karofsky. He got in a few punches before I grabbed his arm as he pulled back.

"Noah enough! Don't get in trouble. He isn't worth it," I said. He seemed to listen because he stood up. He kicked Karofsky in the stomach and turned to me.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he said. He grabbed his bag and led me to a bathroom. He scared a few kids away and locked the door behind us. He sat me down on a stool and rested my head gently against the sink.

He started pouring water over my head and running his fingers through my hair as he removed the chunks of ice.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he worked on my hair.

"I'm ok, just stunned," I said. It took about ten minutes for him to work the ice out. When he was done, I pulled my wet curls up into a bun.

"I don't have another shirt with me," I said as I looked down at my ruined grey shirt. Noah rifled through his bag before grabbing a red football jersey.

"Wear this. You'd better hurry or we'll be late to first period," he said. I kissed his cheek and slipped into a toilet stall. I changed my shirt quickly and was kind of thankful that a) the sleeves were long on my arms and b) I had remembered the glamour spell this morning.

"Let's go," I said as I walked out of the stall. I threw my shirt in the bin and Noah and I left the bathroom. He walked me to English and kissed my head before walking off to his class. I handed in my homework and slipped into my seat beside Quinn.

"What's the go with your shirt?" Quinn asked as I pulled my stuff out.

"I got slusheed this morning. Noah was kind enough to lend me his jersey," I explained.

"Who slusheed you?" Quinn asked after our teacher had handed out our notes.

"Karofsky. He is probably sporting a large black eye at the moment because Noah kind of beat him up," I said.

"Really?" Quinn asked incredulously.

"Yea. Is that weird?" I asked.

"Look, I love Puck like a friend but he can sometimes be a jerk. You are the first girl he has beaten up Karofsky for," Quinn explained.

"Well don't I feel special," I said with a smile. Quinn laughed and finished her work.

I walked to my Maths class once English was over and noticed many of the Cheerios glaring at me. I couldn't work out why though. I jumped into my seat next to Blaine

"Heya sweetie," Blaine said as he kissed my cheek. Blaine always reminded me of Harry especially in the way he treated me like a sister.

"Hey. How you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm great. How's your hand?" He asked.

"It's still a bit sore. It's ok though," I assured him.

"Bet you are getting quite a few looks because of your jersey," Blaine said with a grin.

"A few. Some of the Cheerios were glaring at me as I walked to class," I said. Our teacher assigned us some problems and what not to do and we talked while we worked.

Blaine laughed and said "Cheerios are horrible."

"Why were they glaring at me?" I asked.

"Puck is one of the most popular guys in this school. He has never allowed anyone to wear his jersey ever. You are pretty special to be given the privilege. I've heard that even when he and Santana dated, and they dated for a while, he never gave his jersey to her," Blaine explained.

"I haven't even been here long but we are just close friends. He is really nice to me and I feel, I don't know, safe around him," I said to Blaine.

"Is it hard for you to let people in?" Blaine asked me.

"A little bit yes. As a child, I was always more mature then most kids my age. I would rather read a novel then play at the playground. From a young age, I have been known as a freak. When I started boarding school, I made two friends but that wasn't for a while into the year. As I grew, it was just hard to let people in because I was afraid of being let down," I said.

"But?" Blaine questioned.

"But, ever since I came here, I have been instantly accepted. Quinn didn't even know me on my first day and she just came up, said hi and offered to show me around. All of you have just accepted me as a friend and that is kind of odd to me," I said. Blaine grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Mione, you have become a part of this Glee family whether you like it or not. You're kind of stuck with us now," Blaine said with a grin.

I smiled back and finished my maths work. When the class was over, Blaine and I linked arms as we walked out of the class and I was stunned to find Noah slouching against the wall.

"Hey guys," Noah said as he walked over to us.

"Heya Puck. Are you here to help me escort this beautiful lady to her Biology class?" Blaine asked in a mock regal way.

"That I am Blaine. Come on babe, let's get you there before Q has my head," Noah said with a smirk. He rested his hand on my back and I smiled at him.

I kissed both the boys on the cheek once I was at the door before waving and walking into my class.

**- Blaine POV -**

"Puckerman, you so like her," I commented once Mione was in the room.

"Duh, of course I like her. She is a great friend," Puck said quite unconvincingly.

"Bull dude. You like her a lot. Never thought I'd see the day Puckerman doesn't have the balls to ask a girl out," I said as we walked into our woodshop class.

"What does Puckerman not have the balls to do?" Sam asked as he and Finn appeared beside us.

"Oh you know, ask out a girl he likes," I said. Puck punched me in the arm and we laughed.

"Dude, you must really like this chick. You've never been nervous about asking a chick out," Finn said. "So, who is it?"

"Oh my god, have you all grown vaginas in the last 24 hours? There is no one. Just drop it," Puck exclaimed before walking over to his workstation.

"Dude, he is in deep," Sam said. I grabbed my phone out when Mr. Kerr wasn't looking and sent Quinn a text.

_Blaine: Looks like Puck has some feelings for the pretty Brit. WDYT?_

_Quinn: Deffo and I think it's mutual. Girls' night at my place tonight. U and Kurt invited. We will get the truth._

I slipped my phone away and smiled. Puck would be the probably the best person for Hermione. She had lost some people she loved but I knew and so did everyone else that once Puck had her, he wouldn't leave her if he didn't have too.

**- Puck POV -**

I practically ran out of woodshop once the bell rang. Blaine's knowing gaze was really unnerving. I walked to my locker and threw my books in before taking a deep breath. I heard something happening and when I turned I noticed Azimio and Karofsky harassing Mione. I slammed my locker shut and walked down to her.

"Do we have a problem here?" I asked as I appeared behind Mione. I put my hand on her neck and felt her relax.

"No problem. Just having a chat to this pretty lady here," Azimio said.

"Piss off Azimio, Karofsky," I hissed. I took a step closer to Mione and felt her relax into my body. I hugged her around the waist and kissed her head.

"Whatever," Karofsky said before he and Azimio walked away.

"You ok?" I asked Mione. She smiled and nodded. I smiled as well when she didn't push me away. She put her stuff away and closed her locker before turning around.

"Thank you," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I hugged her tightly and smiled.

"We should get to lunch," I said. She nodded and grabbed her wallet. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and we walked to the cafeteria.

After we bought our food we walked over to the glee table and slipped into our seats.

"Nice jersey Mione," Sam said with a wink. Mione smiled brightly and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Thank you. A very nice person gave it to me after this morning," Mione said. She nudged my knee with hers and I smiled.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"Mione was slusheed," I explained.

"Who did it?" Sam asked.

"Karofsky," I said. Sam, Finn, Mike and Artie nodded and glared as said dumbass (who was sporting a wicked black eye courtesy of yours truly) walked into the room.

"Guys, leave it. I've had worse than an ice drink to the face," Mione said. She seemed frustrated as she spoke. "I'm not hungry. I'll see you guys later."

She stood up quickly and grabbed her bag and tray. She dumped her rubbish in the bin and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Wow. She's not happy," Tina said.

"We have been getting quite in her face lately. It's only cause we care about her though. She seems like she's had it tougher than most," Rachel said.

We spent the rest of lunch talking about glee club and songs but my mind was on Mione.

The bell soon rang and I walked out to my locker. I noticed Mione packing all her things into her bag before she closed her locker and slung her bag onto her back. I noticed she wasn't heading towards her Art class and was heading in the opposite direction.

Class passed quickly and when I got to Glee I noticed Kurt and Tina were in an uproar.

"Wait, who was this guy?" Mercedes asked.

"I have no idea but he was tall, tanned and definitely higher than a ten on the hotness scale," Kurt said.

"What are they talking about?" I asked Mike as I sat beside him.

"Some guy came to our art class and asked for Mione but she wasn't there," Mike explained.

I felt jealousy swell up in my stomach at the thought of Mione being with another guy.

"He was drop dead gorgeous. His accent, oh my god! Italian slash English!" Tina said. I could tell Mike was also getting slightly jealous at how Tina was reacting to this guy.

"What's got you lot jumping?" Mr. Schue asked as he walked into the room.

"Just this amazingly gorgeous foreign guy who appeared in our art class last period. He was amazing!" Kurt explained.

"Mr. Schue, we are talking the epitome of all male specimens. He was practically a god!" Tina said.

"T, babe. Please," Mike said desperately. Tina turned around and blew him a kiss. He smiled softly but we all knew he was still a bit jealous.

"Ok guys, let's get on with this practice. Sectionals is in a few weeks and we still have to work out a few final things," Mr. Schue said.

We got stuck into the planning and it took my mind off Mione for a little while.

**- Mione POV -**

I slung my bag onto my shoulder and walked outside to the parking lot. I walked down the road slightly until I found a playground. I sat on the swings and started rocking back and forth. I just couldn't stand the thoughts that had been passing through my head.

I had been drawn into thoughts of the war and how helpless I had felt occasionally.

I sat there just swinging on the swing and listening to the music on my iPod. I noticed a car pulling up near the park but I didn't pay attention.

"Remember the time we both went down the slide and ended up in the mud puddle?" A voice said. I looked up sharply but smiled.

"Hey B," I said. Blaise sat down on the swing beside me and grabbed my hand.

"How you doing?" He asked.

"I'm ok. I miss my parents heaps and some people at school have been harassing me but that's about it. What about you?" I said.

"We're all good. Everyone misses you heaps. Want me to straighten out the jerks?" Blaise asked.

I shook my head and smiled. "How did you know where I would be?" I asked.

"I knew that you always come to a park when you are upset. Your art teacher mentioned that you've been a bit down lately so we knew you'd be here," He said with a grin.

"We?" I asked. I suddenly felt someone pushing me and I squealed.

"Yes we. You should know that wherever he goes, I go," Drake said from behind me. I put my feet down and twisted the swing. I hugged him tightly and then hugged Blaise.

"Come on honey. It's about to start raining. Let's go to the movies," B said. Both he and Drake grabbed my hands and we walked over to their car. We jumped in and headed towards the cinema.

**- Quinn POV -**

"Did anyone get in contact with Mione yesterday?" I asked as the glee club were all crowded around my locker before our before school practice.

"She wasn't answering any messages last night," Cedes said.

"She missed our girls' night. Granted we hadn't asked her yet but if she hadn't skipped we could have. Wonder why she skipped?" Kurt said as he filed a nail.

"I think I know why," Sam said. We all turned to where he was pointing and noticed Mione walking into the school with two gorgeous guys following her.

"The one on the left was the one from Art yesterday," Tina whispered.

It was undeniable, these guys were definitely delicious.

"Wonder who they are," San said. I knew she was eyeing one of them off and I also noticed the looks of jealousy Puck was shooting at the two guys.

"I'm gunna go find out," I said. I closed my locker and walked down to the three.

"Hey Mione," I said as I walked up to them. Mione smiled and hugged me.

"Hey Quinn. Quinn, these are Blaise and Draco, two of my very best friends. B, Drake, this is Quinn," Mione said.

"It's lovely to meet you," I said. Both of them smiled and shook my hand.

"So does the uniform mean you are a cheerleader?" Draco asked.

"Yea. I'm head cheerleader. Mione's aunt is our coach," I explained.

"Ah yes Sue. We met her properly last night. We were just talking about how we know someone who would be a perfect match for her," Blaise said.

"Do you guys have glee?" Mione asked me.

"Yea. You guys are welcome to sit in with us. Mr. Schue doesn't mind, just as long as you aren't going to give our ideas off to our competition," I said with a smile.

"Never. Has that happened before?" Mione asked. She grabbed her bag and shut her locker.

"Last year. We had to come up with three new songs on the fly," I replied. Mione and I looped arms and we walked over to the group. Blaise and Draco trailed behind us slowly.

"You guys are super talented to be able to do that. Morning guys," Mione said as we stood next to the group.

"Morning," Everyone chorused. Britt threw herself at Mione and hugged her. Mione stumbled slightly and I noticed Blaise's hand rest on her lower back. I heard Puck growl faintly and I tried to withhold the smile that was threatening to emerge.

"We're going to be late," Rachel said. We all nodded and headed towards the glee room. Blaine and I exchanged a glance as Puck moved to stand beside Mione. She smiled brightly up at him and handed him the mug of coffee she was holding. He smiled and took a large sip before handing it back to her.

"She hasn't had this much chemistry with a guy in a while," I heard Draco whisper to Blaise.

"It could be good for her to have a normal teenage relationship. Lord knows she needs some stability in her life especially since what happened with her parents," Blaise replied.

"We'll watch for a while. Make sure it's all good," Draco said and they both nodded. Blaine and I shrugged and entered the glee room.

We sang for a while until it was 15 minutes before class.

"Mione, can I talk to you super quick please," Mr. Schue said. Mione nodded and waved us all on. Blaise and Draco mentioned that they would meet her at her locker before walking out of the room like the rest of us.

**- Will POV -**

"Mione, you missed Spanish again yesterday. Is everything ok?" I asked the young girl in front of me.

Hermione Granger was an enigma. She was wise beyond her years but seemed to be quite jaded, like she had seen a lot of things. She was an extremely smart girl but when the attention was on her, she got a little bit freaked out.

"Mr. Schue, do you know the reasons behind my transfer here?" She asked me out of the blue.

"I'm sorry, I don't. Us teachers just know you're Sue's niece," I replied.

Mione smiled softly and tears seemed to well in her eyes "that's right. My mum was Aunty Sue's younger sister. Mum, Aunty Sue and Aunty Jean - their oldest sister - were as close as anything. My mum moved to England after she graduated from High School to go to University there. She met my dad, they got married, had me and opened a very successful dentistry practice. A few weeks before I arrived here, my parents were murdered in a home invasion gone wrong. I was at a friend's place but the police believe mum and dad interrupted the robbers as they entered the house and they were killed."

I was shocked. This poor girl was an orphan at 17, a time when a young girl needed her parents.

"I'm so sorry," I said not knowing much else to say.

"Thank you. I've been trying to process everything but I get overwhelmed sometimes. I'm sorry that I missed class and if I ever seem a bit spacey. I don't mean it," she whispered.

"Hermione, if you ever need to talk to someone, I am here. Also, Miss. Pillsbury is a very good person to talk to. I also think my kids would be willing to help," I explained. I loved how New Directions had accepted her so easily.

"Mr. Schue, I'm not going to ask the glee club to shoulder my problems. It is hard enough being a teenager at this school without having to deal with an emotional 17 year old. Thanks though sir. May I go? I don't want to be late to English," Mione said.

I waved her off and sighed as she left. She was a very troubled girl and I could only hope that my club could help her heal.

**- Mione POV -**

"Alright beautiful, we'll see you this afternoon. Do you want us to pick you up?" Drake asked me as I grabbed my books.

"Nah, I'll get a lift home with Noah. I need his help to catch up on some Spanish work," I said.

"Ok sweetie. We'll see you back at your aunt's. Remember, we leave tomorrow," Blaise replied. I kissed their cheeks and waved as they walked out of the school.

I grabbed my books and walked to English. I noticed Jacob was standing at his locker and he flinched and looked away when he noticed me.

I walked to English and smiled at Quinn as I slipped into the seat beside her.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Noah would walk me to most classes and finally we walked out of Spanish with Sam, Finn and Mike.

"So, who were those guys this morning?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce them. Draco was the blonde and Blaise was the tanned one. They are my very best friends from England. They are only visiting for a couple of days," I explained.

"They caused quite a stir yesterday with Kurt and the girls," Mike commented and I laughed.

"They do that. They know they look good and they know how to flaunt it," I said.

We walked to my locker and I noticed Jacob leaning against it.

"You really want me to break that other wrist don't you? Move!" I demanded.

"You know, I can charge you with assault for what you did," Jacob said snidely.

"Yea and I can also charge you with assault AND sexual harassment so I guess we are even," I replied.

"You can't do that!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Yes I can. I can also get other people to testify that you have done the same to them," I said. I ended up just pushing him aside but my still healing knuckles protested.

"Jacob, just piss off," Noah said. Jacob finally looked around and noticed the boys before racing away.

"I'm gunna push him off a cliff one of these days," I said to the boys. All of them burst out laughing.

"We'll provide the alibi," Noah said.

"Or I could just claim temporary insanity," I said. I closed my locker and turned to the boys. I noticed the others walking towards us and I waved at them.

"What we talking about here?" Artie asked as he rolled up beside me.

"Ways to murder Jacob and get away with it," I said nonchalantly.

"I could totally help there," Santana said with a grin.

We walked out of the school as a group and split off into our various cars.

"Do you want to come and work on our Spanish?" I asked Noah as he drove.

"Sounds great," he replied.

"Aunty Sue won't be home but Drake and Blaise probably will be," I said. Noah nodded and we headed towards my house.

**- Puck POV -**

The next few weeks passed quickly and Sectionals was finally upon us. We were traveling down on the bus with Mr. Schue, Miss. Pillsbury and Coach Sylvester. Having Coach here meant Mione got to come with us.

Mione and I were sitting together on the bus listening to my iPod when I felt Mione's head drop onto my shoulder.

"Puckerman!" Coach S barked. I looked up questioningly. "Is she asleep?"

I nodded, not wanting to wake Mione up.

"Good, try and see to it she stays that way. She didn't sleep last night at all. Terrible nightmares," Coach said. I nodded and started rubbing Mione's back gently.

We arrived at Sectionals and Mione had slept through the whole trip. I nudged her gently and she was startled awake.

"It's just me. We're here," I said. Mione nodded and rubbed her eyes.

As we jumped off the bus, I felt Mione lean against me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. We walked into the main foyer and took seats while Mr. Schue signed us in.

"Ok guys, we've pulled third again this year," Mr. Schue said as he walked back over to us. He handed us the passes that would allow us backstage and into the dressing rooms.

"I'm gunna go get a drink," Mione announced quickly. I let her up and she headed for the concession stand.

"Come on guys. I'll go backstage with you. Sue, Emma, do you and Mione wanna go grab us some seats?" Mr. Schue said. Coach and Miss. Pillsbury nodded and stood up. Mione walked back over to us and smiled.

"Break a leg guys," she said. She gave all of us a hug and I kissed her head. We walked backstage and into the dressing room we had been designated.

"Ok guys. We can do this," Mr. Schue said. The first group were announced and we turned up the speaker system so we could hear them.

"No way!" Rachel said. We heard their ballad and knew something was up.

"Dude, not again," Finn said.

The ballad we had chosen was "You'll Be in My Heart" by Phil Collins and Rachel was going to sing it. The first school to perform were singing that exact same song.

"Rach, do you have another song? Mercedes?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Not any that are going to be as good. I can't sing Don't Rain on My Parade again and I heard the female lead from the second group saying she was singing And I'm Telling You," Rach explained.

"Sam? Quinn? What about singing Lucky?" Mr. Schue asked desperately.

"We could but an hour won't be long enough to get it perfect," Sam said.

Blaine suddenly jumped to his feet and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Schue called out.

"I've got an idea. Hold tight," he said. He raced from the room, only stopping to grab one of the spare dresses that the girls kept just in case.

"Ok, so we hold tight," Mr. Schue said but you could tell he was panicking inside just like the rest of us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

**- Blaine POV -**

"I'm not so sure about this Blaine," Mione said as she smoothed down the green dress she was wearing. I noticed some faint scars on her arms and back. Some looked of varying depths but they all looked painful. She kept rubbing the left side of her neck and across her collarbone as if something was there.

"Sweetie, you'll do fabulously. I'll be up here with you. You will do great. You also know the rest of the songs. You've been to every glee practice, you know the moves and you know the songs," I explained.

I had the idea to use Mione to sing our ballad once the girls said that they couldn't think of anything. I pulled her out of the audience and helped her get in the dress and I fashioned her hair and makeup the same as the other girls. Once she was ready we went and signed her up as a member of New Directions and we grabbed the band. We got the whole band to go over the song a few times until everyone was comfortable.

"New Directions, on stage please," the stage hand said. We walked onto the stage and I helped Mione into her position of sitting on the piano.

"You will be fabulous," I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Our last performers for the night, McKinley High's New Directions," the MC said. The crowd applauded and the band began.

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves_

_Upon the fields of barley_

_You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky_

_As we walk in fields of gold_

Mione moved her arms as she sung and the screen behind her flashed to a barley field. I peaked over at the other side of the stage where all the glee kids were standing along with Mr. Schue. Everyone was looking stunned as Mione sung.

_So she took her love_

_For to gaze awhile_

_Upon the fields of barley_

_In his arms she fell as her hair came down_

_Among the fields of gold_

I walked across the stage in the view of the audience and Mione sang to me like a woman desperate for her love to return to her.

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love_

_Among the fields of barley_

_We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky_

_As we lie in fields of gold_

_Oh, we lie in fields of gold_

I walked over to Mione but stopped slightly away from her. She held out a hand to me and as I went to take it we both pulled away.

_I never made promises lightly_

_And there have been some that I've broken_

_But I swear in the days still left_

_We will walk in fields of gold_

_We'll walk in fields of gold _

_(Walk in fields of gold 4x)_

During the musical interlude I lifted Mione off the piano and sat her on my shoulder. I spun her around slightly before putting her on her feet. She stepped forward to sing the next verse and I followed her.

_Many years have passed since those summer days_

_Among the fields of barley_

_See the children run as the sun goes down_

_Among the fields of gold_

_Among the fields of gold_

_When we walked in fields of gold_

As she sung, we moved around the stage. I kept her close to my body as we moved. Once the musical interlude started again, I twirled Mione out and we waltzed around the stage. I would occasionally lift her onto my shoulder and as the song began to wind down, I carried her over and sat her on the piano before moving to the other side of the piano and resting against it.

_When we walked in fields of gold_

_Oh, we walked in fields of gold_

We finished the song and took a deep breath. The crowd was quiet for a minute before the applause started loudly as people clapped and cheered. The curtain closed and I helped Mione off the piano and the rest of the club filed onto the stage. Mione moved to the back and smiled at Mike as he kissed her head.

The intro to One by U2 began and Rachel started singing as the curtain rose. We all (Mione included) moved through that piece perfectly. She timed her moves wonderfully and didn't forget a step.

The next song that we sang was Kelly Clarkson's My Life Would Suck Without You. Again, Mione was flawless. She danced and sang in time perfectly. When the song finished we were all standing there panting. The crowd were on their feet cheering for us. We all practically ran off stage and the first thing I did was grab Mione in a hug.

**- Mione POV -**

"You were fantastic just like I said," Blaine said to me as he picked me up in a hug.

"Thanks," I replied. He kissed my cheek and before I knew it I was being passed off into Noah's arms.

"And you never told me you could sing. How dare you?" Noah said with a grin. He kissed my head and spun me around.

"It never really came up," I replied. Noah laughed and passed me to Sam.

"You are beyond fantastic. With you in Glee, we will be unstoppable," Sam said to me. I laughed and told him to put me down.

I felt someone tugging my wrist and I smiled at Rachel. I followed her away from the group slightly.

"You are amazing. When you started singing, I thought I'd be jealous. But I wasn't. In fact, I was honoured to be listening to an amazing artist. Please join Glee properly. It would be a privilege to sing with you," Rachel said to me. I knew she was a very competitive person and when it came to Glee, even more so. To receive a compliment like this from her was great.

"I promise to give it a lot of thought. I haven't felt that good in a long time. Thank you Rachel," I said. I hugged her tightly and we walked back over to the group. I was gang hugged by San, Britt and Quinn and then again by Tina, Cedes and Kurt. Finn kissed my head, Artie and I did a fist bump and Mike hugged me.

"Ok guys, let's head back to the dressing room until we are called," Mr. Schue said. We all walked back there excited and jumping around.

"Ok guys, no matter how this goes, we have to thank Mione for doing what she did. We all know how hard it is to do something on the spot like that. Thank you," Mr. Schue said before the club started clapping, whistling and cheering.

We stayed in the room for about 25 minutes until we were called back on stage.

"Well, this year we have had a very tough time picking our winner but it has been done. Ok, runners up in the 2010 Ohio Sectionals Show Choir competition are The HVGS Songbirds," the judge said. The club to the left of us cheered as they accepted their trophy. They moved to the back and the other glee club (Middlebrook High) and New Directions all turned back to the judges.

"Having judged this competition many times only missing last year as we all had other commitments, we have heard some amazing songs. Tonight though was different. As a judge, up until tonight I had not been brought to tears by a performance. I know the other judges agree with me when we say it is quite a compliment and a feat to move a judge and even some audience members to tears as well as stunning them into silence. For these reasons the winners of the 2010 Ohio Sectionals Show Choir competition are McKinley High's New Directions!" The judge called. We all started cheering and hugging one another. Mr. Schue accepted our trophy and before I knew what was happening, Noah picked me up and placed me on his shoulder just as Finn did the same to Rachel. Mr. Schue handed us the trophy and we held it high. The reaction was much like when Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup. Noah put me down and hugged me tightly.

We were on a high as we got changed and grabbed our things. Mr. Schue proudly carried the trophy out to the bus and as I was about to get on the bus, I heard a voice call my name. I turned and noticed a man running towards me.

"Miss. Granger?" He asked.

"Who wants to know?" I replied.

"My name is Damien Clark. I was wondering if I could have a word with you," he said as he stuck his hand out for me to shake. "I have a proposition for you."

"Fine but we stay in full view of the bus," I bargained. I hopped on the bus quickly and put my stuff in my seat.

"Mione?" Aunty Sue asked.

"I'll be right back. Give me five minutes," I said. I jumped off the bus and walked over to Damien.

"How can I help you Mr. Clark?" I asked.

"You have an amazing voice. Your range is incredible. One that is enviable. Like I said, I have a proposition for you," he said. I nodded for him to continue. "I believe that you would be a great asset to my team, specifically my glee club at Carlson High."

"Pardon?" I asked. I noticed Noah and Mr. Schue standing in the doorway of the bus watching and making sure I was ok.

"I would like you to join my glee club. I have just lost my female lead and an amazing voice like yours will be a huge asset," he said.

"Few questions, where would I stay? Isn't your school in the next district? What would my incentive be?" I asked him.

"Yes our school is in another district but if you do wish to transfer, we offer on campus living for students who require it. The incentives, well you would be the lead female, you would be admired by all but most of all, you would be a winner," Damien said, thinking he had sucked me in.

"Look, I'm flattered but honestly, not interested. I love McKinley and I have a great bunch of friends. Why would I leave that? Plus if you didn't notice, we did win today," I said to him. "Thanks, but no thanks.

"Just take my card. If you change your mind, give me a call. Also, you may have won a small Sectionals competition but McKinley's luck will run out. When that happens and you want to join a group of winners, call me," he said. He handed me a business card and grinned. He tapped my nose and winked before walking away.

I shook my head and raised an eyebrow before looking at his card.

_Damien Marks_

_Educator, Glee Club Coach_

_Carlson High School_

_416 - 553 - 7956 (number is just made up)_

I slipped the card into my pocket and headed for the bus.

"What did he want?" Noah asked.

"To talk," I said simply as I walked past him and Mr. Schue and slid into my seat.

Noah slipped into the window seat beside me and he smiled. I rested my head on his shoulder and grabbed his hand.

"You ok?" He asked me. I smiled as his head rested on mine and his hand tightened around mine.

"Tired. Excited," I replied. Noah kissed my head and rubbed my arm.

"Sleep babe. I'll wake you when we get back to school," Noah whispered to me. I closed my eyes tightly and fell into what I hoped would be a dreamless sleep.

**- Noah POV -**

The weekend after Sectionals passed quickly. Mione spent Saturday at my place and we just watched movies with Hannah, did some homework and played music. On Sunday Mione spent the day with the girls, Kurt and Blaine and I spent the day hanging out with the boys.

Monday rolled around and the first thing I noticed was the large purple stain on the floor in the hallway. I knew immediately what it was so I pulled out my phone and texted Mione who had gotten a ride with Quinn.

_Noah: U ok?_

_Mione: in girls' bathroom near my locker._

I raced towards the bathroom where Mione was and knocked on the locked door.

"Who is it?" Quinn's voice came through the door.

"It's me Q, let me in," I said. The door unlocked and I slipped inside. Mione was sitting at the sink with Britt, Q and San.

"Hey Noah," Mione said. Britt was rinsing out her hair and San was working on getting the stain out of Mione's shirt.

"Who did it?" I asked.

"Karofsky and Azimio. They said that she was punching above her weight level thinking she could walk down the hallway with cheerleaders, even ones that are in Glee," Q explained.

"I thought I straightened Karofsky out the other day. Guess he didn't get the message," I said.

"Noah, don't do something stupid," Mione said.

"It's not stupid if it is trying to get a message through his thick head that he doesn't mess with you," I replied. I nodded at the girls and walked back out of the bathroom.

"Dude, you're on a mission," Mike said as he and the guys walked with me.

"I gotta find Karofsky and Azimio," I said determinedly.

"What'd they do now?" Finn asked.

"Slusheed Mione again," I replied.

"What bathroom are they in?" Kurt asked. I told him which one and he raced off.

"Dude, we gunna lay some smackdown?" Wheels asked. I nodded and continued looking for Karofsky and Azimio. I finally found them standing by Karofsky's locker. I walked right up to them and slammed Karofsky into his locker. Azimio tried to intervene but Finn grabbed him.

"What the hell Puckerman?" Karofsky said as I slammed him again.

"I told you to back off. You need to learn that Hermione and all the glee girls are off limits to your attacks," I said. He just smirked so I punched him in the face.

I hit him a few more times before the bell rang. I noticed Sam and Finn had gotten in a few punches on Azimio.

I finally got a good look at Mione when she walked into lunch with Quinn. She was wearing a denim mini skirt and some black tights. She had a black tank top on along with a purple mesh overshirt. Her usually curly hair was straightened and the front section was pulled back.

"Shirts courtesy of Tina. Thank you babe, I told you she looked gorgeous," Kurt said as he sat beside Blaine.

"She really does," I whispered. The two girls walked over to us and while Quinn sat beside Sam, Mione sat beside me.

During lunch we talked about our Sectionals win and how we were going to smash Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals.

"Who is Vocal Adrenaline?" Mione asked.

"Another Glee club. They beat us last year but we really want to kill them," Rachel said passionately.

"Something happened didn't it? They did something to you guys that you never got the chance to get redemption for right?" Mione said.

"How do you know that?" Mike asked. He was stunned and so were all of us.

"In answer to your questions yes they did. Again, how?" Rachel answered.

"I have the same problem with some people back in England. I know exactly how you feel," Mione said. "I gotta go talk to my aunt but I'll see you guys soon."

Mione jumped up and after throwing her rubbish in the bin, walked out of the cafeteria.

**- Quinn POV -**

San, Britt and I walked into Glee club after Textiles and I sat down beside Sam.

"Hey babe," Sam said. He kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand.

"Hey. How was art?" I asked him.

"It was good. We had to get started on our major work today so we spent the whole lesson working out ideas," Sam replied.

"What are you going to do yours on?" I asked him.

"I think on body image and the media," Sam replied.

Before I could answer, Mr. Schue walked into the room with a huge grin on his face.

"What's up Mr. Schue?" Finn asked.

"I'm still excited about your Sectionals win. Congrats guys. Give yourselves a round of applause," Mr. Schue said. We all clapped and cheered.

"We are going to kill Vocal Adrenaline," Puck said from the back row.

Mr. Schue was about to answer when I said "hey Mione."

Mione was standing in the doorway with a soft smile on her face.

"Can I help you Mione?" Mr. Schue asked. Mione walked further into the room and stood beside him.

"Yea. I was wondering if I could audition," Mione said with a smile. Mr. Schue laughed and hugged her before turning to us.

"What do you guys think?" Mr. Schue asked.

Mercedes started a "Let her in" chant that we all eagerly followed. Mione and Mr. Schue laughed and Mr. Schue turned back to Mione.

"The decision is unanimous. Welcome to New Directions," Mr. Schue said. Mione hugged him tightly and smiled. I jumped off my seat and pulled her into a hug. The rest of the club followed and Puck spun her around.

"Alright guys. Settle. We need to start working on songs for Regionals. We need to show those judges that we deserve to be there," Mr. Schue said as we all sat back down. "Also guys, this year Regionals will be slightly different. It will take place over two days."

"Why is that Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked.

"It is to make it seem more like Nationals. I don't really know why but hey. Also, there are seven different musical genres that all groups have to perform. Three on one day and four on the other," Mr. Schue explained.

"What are the categories?" Blaine asked.

"Hold on, the sheet is in my office," Mr. Schue said. He raced into his office and started moving things on his desk.

"This is so great. We are going to kill this year," Tina said.

"Ok, the categories are Ballad, Musical, Funk, Pop, Artist of Choice, Rock and Duet," Mr. Schue said as he read off the sheet.

"We know that Vocal Adrenaline is going to fail at the Funk number," Kurt said.

"We could do Give Up the Funk for the funk number. The boys could probably pull off their Kiss song for the Rock number. Artist of Choice we could probably do Madonna," Rachel said.

"That would work but we would have to get Sam, Blaine and Mione up to date on the choreography for those songs. Also for the musical we could get Kurt and Rachel to sing Defying Gravity. We could just incorporate dance moves for the whole club to do while you two sing. If the boys are doing Kiss why don't you girls and Kurt do your Gaga song for the Pop section?" Mr. Schue said.

"That sounds awesome. Now all we have to work out is Ballad and Duet," I said.

"How about we hold selections. Your assignment for this week is to work on a Duet that we could perform at Regionals. You guys can pick your own partners. I would prefer girl/boy because we now have an even number of people again," Mr. Schue said. The bell rang and we all filed out of the glee room.

**- Mione POV -**

"Do you wanna work together on the duet?" Noah asked me as we walked to Spanish.

"Sure. Do you have a song in mind?" I asked him as we sat down in our seats.

"Nope. Wanna come over this afternoon and decide it?" Noah asked.

"Sure. I'm not doing anything else," I replied.

We worked through our Spanish work quickly and when we were done we started talking about song ideas.

The bell finally rang and we walked out to Noah's truck. When we got to his house, Bek was cooking dinner for everyone before she went to work.

"Hey Noah, Mione. How was school?" Bek asked as she walked around the counter to hug us both.

"Good," Noah and I replied.

"We're gunna go work on some stuff for Glee," Noah explained. Bek nodded and we walked up to Noah's room.

We spent a while flicking through songs on iTunes looking for a good duet before going through both our iPods and Noah's CD collection.

"Noah, Mione, dinner!" Bek called out at 6.

While we ate I noticed Hannah entranced by a movie.

"What are you watching Han?" I asked the young girl.

"Anastasia. It's almost done but will you watch it with me from the beginning?" She asked me with a pout.

"Sure sweetie. I'm sure Noah will join us as well," I said as I looked over at the boy in question. Noah sighed and nodded.

"When you've finished we can watch it," I said. Hannah started shoveling her food down her throat as quickly as she could. Once she was done. She grabbed my hand and walked out to the living room.

After Noah joined us, Hannah turned the movie on from the beginning and cuddled into my side.

I heard her singing along and I smiled. As the movie continued, I rested my head on Noah's chest and smiled as he rubbed my arm. I grabbed his hand and he intertwined our fingers.

Once the movie was over, Hannah ran upstairs to grab another movie.

"I'm gunna get a drink. Do you want one Noah?" I asked him. He shook his head so I stood up and walked into the kitchen where Bek was washing up.

"Do you want some help?" I asked her.

"No thanks Mione. Could you just turn the radio up slightly please," she asked. I did so and a song was playing. I stopped and listened to the song as it played.

"What's the name of this song?" I asked Bek as I poured my drink.

"I don't know. I know the artists are Brooks and Dunn and Reba McIntyre if that helps," Bek said.

"It does. Thanks Bek," I said. I grabbed my drink off the bench and walked back into the living room.

"What's with the smile on your face?" Noah asked me as I sat back down.

"I have the perfect duet," I said to Noah.

**- Noah POV -**

I walked into Glee on Friday after school with the guys and noticed Mione sitting cross legged on a seat talking on her phone.

I waved at her and so did Sam. She smiled and held up a finger so we all walked over and sat around her.

"Hey baby," Mione said and I felt my heart sink a bit. "I know baby. I miss you too."

She smiled and teared up a bit.

"Soon baby. I promise. I may even bring some new friends. Would you like that? You would. Ok honey. I love you. Put daddy back on," Mione said as she wiped a tear away.

"Hey. How you going?" She asked. We could faintly hear a deep, masculine voice on the other line and I felt a little jealous.

"That's good. Remember to keep up to date with your medicine," Mione said before she laughed. "I know that Remy. I just worry. Alright, I've gotta go. I've got Glee. I'll call you guys again in about an hour. Love you and tell Teddy the same. Ok, bye."

She put her phone into her pocket and turned to us.

"Hello everyone," she said.

"How did you get here so fast?" Finn asked.

"I'm avoiding my locker as much as possible so I'm taking everything to my classes," Mione explained.

"Why is that?" Mike asked.

"Jacob has been camping out at my locker. I think he wants another broken wrist," Mione said.

"Like I said, you make life fun around here," Mike said to her with a grin.

"Thanks for the support Mike," Mione said. She had become part of the group so easily and I know the boys loved that she could take a joke.

"Ok guys, it is time for our duet competition Kurt, Mercedes, you two first," Mr. Schue said.

So we went through the group. Kurt and Mercedes sang a duet of "You've Got a Friend in Me," Sam and Quinn sang a pretty awesome version of "Come What May" from Moulin Rouge, Blaine and Santana sang the song "Emergency Room" by Rihanna and Akon, Finn and Rach sang the song "For the First Time" from the movie Spectacular (a movie ironically about show choir - Hannah and Mione made me watch it), Mike and Tina busted out Cobra Starship's "Good Girls Go Bad" and Britt and Wheels sang "Heartbeat" by Enrique Iglesias and Nicole Scherzinger.

"Ok, our final pair is Puck and Hermione," Mr. Schue said. Mione and I walked up and took our positions on different sides of the room. She sat beside Brad while I stood with the Jazz Band.

(Mione - Bold, Puck - Italics, Both - underline)

**If you see him  
Tell him I wish him well  
How am I doing?**

**Well, sometimes is hard to tell  
**

Mione sung to Brad as she sat there watching him play on the piano.

**I still miss him more than ever  
But please don't say a word  
If you see him  
If you see him  
**  
I turned to the Jazz band and started singing to them.

_If you see her  
Tell her I'm doing fine  
And if you want to  
Say that I think of her from time to time  
_

I looked at Danny (drummer) almost pleadingly as I sang and he forced back a grin (making me do so to).

_Ask her if she ever wonders  
Where we both went wrong  
If you see her  
If you see her  
_  
_I still want her  
_**I still need him so  
**I don't know why we let each other go

Mione and I walked over to each other and I picked her up. We spun around for a bit before I put her down and she walked over to where Quinn and the girls were sitting while I sat down on the ground facing the boys.

_If you see her  
Tell her the lights still on for her  
_**Nothing's changed  
Deep down the fire still burns for him**

And even if it takes forever say I'll still be here  


I jumped to my feet and walked over to where Mione was standing before turning her to face me. We looked into each other's eyes as we sang the final lines of the song.

**If you see him  
**_If you see her_  
**If you see him**  
_If you see her_

We finished the song with her and I standing back to back breathing heavily. The group was quiet but started applauding loudly after a while.

"Ok guys, let's vote," Mr. Schue said. He handed us all a piece of paper and we wrote down who the best duet was.

Mr. Schue started counting up the votes and smiled.

"The winners are Puck and Hermione! Well done guys," he said. I hugged Mione and smiled as the girls hugged her and the guys patted my back.

"Well done Mione," a male voice said from the doorway and I'm sure we were all blinded by the size of Mione's smile.

**Hey guys – to those who are asking me to update Its Magic and Music is Magic I will do so asap. I have just started Uni which is a bit hectic at the moment. Also, my USB disc that had all my writing files on it broke. I was just lucky I had a few copies of some chapters saved on my phone. I promise to update as soon as I can and thanks for all your suggestions on how to improve my stories. Keep up the amazing reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6**

**- Last Time -**

**"The winners are, Puck and Hermione! Well done guys," he said. I hugged Mione and smiled as the girls hugged her and the guys patted my back.**

**"Well done Mione," a male voice said from the doorway and I'm sure we were all blinded by the size of Mione's smile.**

**- Now -**

**- Mione POV -**

"Harry? What are you doing here?" I asked as I raced over to him. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

"Came for a visit to see how you were doing," He said. I pulled away from him and smiled.

"Well I'm doing great, didn't D and Blaise say anything?" I asked him.

"They did but I wanted to see you myself plus I have something else to give you," Harry said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. I took it and opened it.

"Oh my God! When did he propose?" I asked as I read the letter.

_Dear Hermione_

_You are invited to celebrate the engagement of:_

_Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_And_

_Luna Rayne Lovegood_

_At the Burrow_

_December 20th_

_We hope you can be present._

"He proposed maybe a week and a half ago," Harry explained.

"I'm so proud of him," I said. I heard someone clear their throat and I turned. The whole club was staring at me funnily.

"Oh right, Harry this is Finn, Mike, Sam, Blaine, Kurt, Artie, Noah, Tina, Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Brittney, Mercedes and Mr. Schue. Everyone, this is Harry my best friend ever," I said. Harry nodded at the club and they reciprocated.

"Look, wanna go out for dinner tonight? I've been ordered by Ginny to find out how everything is going for you," Harry explained.

"Sure. I've got to get some homework done first," I said. Harry nodded and kissed my head.

"I've got work to do anyway so give me a call when you are ready," Harry said. "Did you hear about school?"

"No," I said. I knew Harry was being guarded about Hogwarts.

"It's been reopened. Ron and I were asked if we wanted to go back but we are happy where we are," Harry explained.

"Wow. Tell me more tonight. I've got to go sing," I said. Harry nodded and kissed my head. He walked out of the room and I turned back to my friends.

"Mione, are all men in Britain hot? I'm getting that impression," Quinn said and I laughed.

"Just my friends. Feel honoured, I only surround myself with the best people," I said. Everyone in the room laughed at that.

"Alright guys. I have decided that we won't be doing our ballads this week. Instead, your challenge this week will be boys vs. girls," Mr. Schue said and all my friends got excited.

"Girls, stay in here and talk about songs, boys move to the auditorium," Mr. Schue said. The boys all jumped up and started leaving the room.

"We are gunna own you!" Noah yelled back with a grin.

"Bring it Puckerman!" San and I said.

Once the boys were gone, we moved our chairs into a circle and started planning.

After 15 minutes, we had gotten nowhere and just as Rach and San started arguing, Britt grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"I'm bored. Let's dance," she said. She turned some Rihanna songs on and we started dancing.

"Girl, can you teach us those moves?" Cedes said as I danced to Pon De Replay.

"Most probably. It just involves a lot of hip and ab work," I said. As a kid I also took Belly Dancing classes and I did them during the summer (when I could) because it helped keep my fitness up for war. I shook my head as the war memories started to return.

"We should do this song. Mione could teach us the dance and we could divide the lyrics up," Rach said.

"I think we should let Mione sing lead for it cause it is a song that has instructions on how to dance and she is teaching us. We could all do the backup vocals and then work out who else can sing bits," Tina said.

"Cool. We need to decide on costumes as well," Cedes said.

"How about genie outfits?" I said. "We can just go down to a costume shop and buy some cheap costumes."

"Perfect. Those boys won't know what hit them," Quinn said with a grin.

"Girls," Mr. Schue said as he walked into the room. "Figgins has decided the glee club need to perform for the school again. Our competition will be performed in front of the whole school next Friday at the last assembly of term."

"Thanks Mr. Schue," we said. He nodded at us and left.

"Ok. Tomorrow we go get our costumes," I said. Everyone nodded and I started working out some easy dance moves for the girls to learn. We soon decided that San, Britt and I would perform the harder moves and I would teach the others some simpler moves.

That night Harry picked me up at 6 and we went out to the Breadstix for dinner.

"So what happened with school?" I asked after we had ordered.

"Well McGonagall decided it was time to re open the school. The repairs had been made from where the ahem happened and the teachers are all back there. The seventh years will have do work over the Christmas holidays so they can catch up on the beginning of term but they are all happy to do that," Harry explained.

"What will Ron and Luna do about the wedding?" I asked.

"The wedding will be held during summer break. After that will you be staying in England?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I may want to do my senior year hear with these guys. I haven't decided Harry," I said honestly.

"We will all support you either way. We just miss having you around constantly. If you do decide to stay, break the news to Molly gently. She already hates how far away you are," Harry said.

"I bet. When you go home, tell her she will see me in a few week. Christmas Break is next week and I will definitely be there for the engagement party," I said.

"She's just happy she got to hold your birthday party. So Mione, something Blaise and Draco said has been weighing on my mind," Harry said. I nodded for him to continue and he smirked "apparently you have chemistry with one of the guys in glee and I'm going to believe that it was that Noah boy you were singing and dancing with. Do I have to go big brother on him?"

"Harry James Potter! Noah and I are friends. He has been very good to me. You will not go into big brother mode because if you do, I will castrate you!" I said. Harry flinched and nodded but still had a smile on his face.

We finished dinner talking about England and what I had been doing here. When we were done, Harry drove me home and kissed my cheek.

"I'm gunna head home but I love you and I'll talk to you soon. If I don't see you, I'll see you at the party. I'm sure Molly wouldn't mind if you bought your friends," Harry said as he walked me to my front door.

"Ah Harry, The Weasley's are magic! I haven't gotten around to explaining that part of my life yet," I said.

"Oh right, maybe next time," Harry said. He kissed my forehead and walked back to the car.

"Mione, can we talk?" Aunty Sue asked as I walked into the living room. I sat down beside her and looked at her. "Mione, what did you mean when you said the Weasley's are magic? What part of your life haven't you explained yet?"

"You heard that?" I whispered. She nodded and I sighed. "Aunty Sue, this is something my mum, dad and I have kept a secret for years. When I was 11 I found out I was a witch as in magic wand, flying broomsticks everything."

"You're telling the truth? You are seriously a witch?" Aunty Sue said softly. When I nodded she sat back in her seat.

"The boarding school I went to was called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There are many laws dictating who can be told and who can't be. I was given permission to tell you when my parents died because you would be taking care of me but I guess I just kept forgetting to mention it. I'm sorry it has taken this long," I said.

"It's ok honey. Can you show me some? I think I need to see it to believe it," Aunty Sue said. I nodded and raced up to my room. I felt under my bed and found my trunk. I opened it and under all my robes and books, my wand lay hidden. I opened the box it was in and caressed it fondly. When I picked it up, I felt the same warmth I had felt six years before when my wand chose me.

"Ok, what do you want to see?" I asked.

"Anything," Aunty Sue said.

I pointed my wand at the book that was sitting on the coffee table and I levitated it. I made it spin around in the air a few times before putting it back in its spot.

"That... Wow," Aunty Sue said.

"You can't tell anyone," I said. Aunty Sue nodded and hugged me.

"Thank you for sharing that with me. Now, what are you doing tomorrow?" Aunty Sue asked.

"Shopping with the girls for glee costumes. Want to catch a movie tomorrow night then go shopping on Sunday?" I said.

"Sounds like a plan," Aunty Sue said. I kissed her cheek and walked up to my room. I put my wand into my bedside table and got changed into my pyjamas.

**- Puck POV -**

We were sitting in the assembly on Friday and us guys were pretty excited. We had just performed our bitchin' version of Jason DeRulo's In My Head and we were waiting for the girls. We hadn't seen them all morning and we were pretty excited to see their performance.

"So you've seen the boys of New Directions, please welcome the girls," Mr. Schue said. The school applauded and we waited for the music to start. Before it did, the lights went down and we couldn't see anything.

The band started steady beat started as the lights on the floor lit up. Cedes and Tina were standing near the front row aisles on each side and Rach and Quinn were in the row in front of us (we sat in an aisle with Artie) and all were swaying their hips slowly and clapping the beat. Quinn started singing the main words and the others provided back up.

The lights then came up on the stage and my mouth dropped (as I'm pretty sure did every other male jaw in the room if they hadn't already). San and Britt were on either side of Mione and all three were moving their hips in time to the music. Mione took over the main vocals and I watched as her, San and Britt began moving their hips much faster than the other girls who were providing backup vocals.

I took a good look at what Mione was wearing and had to adjust myself. She had on purple see-through pants and a purple bra thing with sheer sleeves coming out from the straps. She had gold glitter lining the bra edge and some gold decorations around her belly button. Wrapped around her stomach connecting to her belly button piercing was a gold chain that had gold coins dangling off it. There was also some glitter sprinkled on her amazing abs. Her hair was straightened and up in a high ponytail with a plait around the band. There was also a gold headdress resting on her head that had a silver diamante hanging down and resting on her forehead. She was bare foot and her feet had gold decorations on them as well.

I noticed all the girls were dressed identical except for the colours and Mercedes was wearing a gold sash that connected the pants and top and the other girls had no head dress. Mione was in purple, San was in red, Britt was in light blue, Quinn was in pink, Cedes was wearing gold, Tina was in dark blue and Rach was wearing green.

We were all fascinated as the girls sang and danced to the song. I couldn't help but watch Mione as she swayed her hips, moved around and dropped down. Halfway through the song, the four on the floor walked up onto the stage and moved to the back. They all kept dancing and as the song ended all the girls were either sitting or kneeling around Mione who was standing and smiling.

There was silence before every guy in the hall jumped to their feet applauding, cheering and whistling. The girls remained in their seats but still applauded and cheered. The girls bowed and ran off the stage. We got to our feet and walked backstage while everyone else walked out.

**- Quinn POV -**

"We just killed it!" Tina said with a grin.

"That was awesome," Britt said before hugging Mione. Mione was smiling brightly and panting slightly.

"No gym for me this week, that was a workout and a half," Mione said and we all laughed.

We heard a knock on the door and once Rachel said come in, the boys and Mr. Schue piled in.

"Wow! Girls that was amazing," Mr. Schue said with a huge smile. He high fived all of us and moved aside for the boys.

"We concede defeat to your awesomeness," Blaine said as he started bowing. "Where did you learn those moves?"

"Mione taught us," I explained and all the boys turned to the girl in question.

"What? I have done belly dancing for a long time. These girls are just lucky I didn't make them do pole dancing, that is hard," Mione said. "What? It helps with upper body and leg strength."

"I am learning so much about you," Mike said with a grin. Mione threw her water bottle cap at his head and it hit him right between the eyes.

"Ok, we need to get changed. Shall we meet you guys in the cafeteria?" I asked. The boys all nodded and walked out of the room.

"Mione, what happened to your arm?" Tina asked and when we turned we noticed Tina looking at a bite mark on Mione's right arm. Mione paled and looked down before turning to Tina.

"I was bitten badly by a dog last year. That's the scar from it. I needed stitches," Mione answered.

"Ouch! Bet that hurt," Rach said. Mione just nodded as she grabbed her clothes and slipped into the bathroom to change.

**- Mione POV -**

I can't believe I was that stupid! How could I forget to glamour my bite mark when I was covering the others? During the battle I was bitten by Greyback on both my arm and leg. Thankfully I was in my animagus form at the time so I just came out of the fight with two faint bite marks.

I quickly threw my clothes on and washed the makeup off my face before walking out of the bathroom.

"Ok. I'm gunna go to the cafeteria. I'll meet you lovelies there," I said. The girls all nodded and I walked out of the auditorium.

The rest of the day passed by quickly but I could feel something was off. The boys and I walked to our lockers after Spanish before meeting up with everyone else and walking to the doors of the school. We noticed a large group of people congregating in the car park and no one was getting on their buses and we wondered why.

Blaine pushed the door open and as we walked out, I heard people start calling out my name. I looked up and paled. The wizarding paparazzi were swarming towards us.

"Hermione! Hermione!" They called out. I tried to turn around and run back inside but I was surrounded. I was separated from the glee kids who were looking on confused and worriedly. I noticed Kurt run inside while I turned to try and escape the paparazzi.

"How do you feel about the impending marriage of Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood? Does it make you jealous considering your past relationship?" A nasally voice asked and when I looked up I noticed Rita Skeeter right in my face. It took all I had to not punch her in the face but I didn't want to add fuel to the fire.

"Hermione! How are you coping since the tragic murder of your parents?" Another reporter yelled out.

"Is it true you are pregnant with the love child of Draco Malfoy which is why he has been giving you money?" A reporter yelled.

"Are the rumours true that you are engaged in a three way relationship with Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mr. Blaise Zabini?" Someone yelled out.

"Get Away!" I cried as I tried to push through. I suddenly felt a strong arm around me and I noticed Coach Bieste pulling me away. I was passed into Mr. Schue's arms who, with the help of Noah and the club dragged me through the remaining reporters and inside. I was escorted straight to Figgins' office where Aunty Sue pulled me into a hug.

"Miss. Granger, I don't understand," Figgins said. Quinn closed the door behind her and sat beside Sam.

"I need to make a call," I whispered. I walked over to Figgins' desk and picked up his phone. I dialed the familiar number and waited.

_"Hello?" _Harry's voice said.

"Harry, I need help," I said.

_"Why? What's happened Mione?" _He asked. I heard other voices in the background and I knew it was the Order.

"Is Kings there?" I asked. I heard the phone pass hands.

_"I am here Mia. What is wrong?" _Kings' comforting voice asked.

"The paps found me. Skeeter is here and I'm gunna do what I did in 4th year," I said as I alluded to the time I found her in animagus form and put her in a jar.

_"I will deal with it Small One. Are you safe at the moment?" _Kings said and I smiled.

"Yes. My wonderful friends saved me. Please hurry or I'll do something stupid," I said. Kings laughed and I could tell he was shaking his head.

_"Sit tight Small One. I will be there in an hour," _Kings said.

"Thanks Kings. Love you," I said before hanging up the phone. I turned to everyone and said "the cavalry are coming."

"Don't they have to come from England?" Artie asked.

"Nope. Kings and Harry are in Columbus doing some business. They should be here in an hour," I replied quickly.

"Cool. So we just have to sit tight for a little bit," Blaine said.

"Why don't you kids get started on homework?" Aunty Sue said. She ushered me to sit in Figgins' chair and Noah handed me my bag. We grouped up so we could work on our homework until Kings and Harry came.

One hour later, a knock was heard. We all looked up and I saw not only Kings and Harry but Rem, Sev, Blaise and Draco.

I jumped up and opened the door. I hugged Harry, Drake and B before turning to the three men.

"Hmm, who to hug first," I said as I pretended to think.

"Me because I just saved your behind Small One," Kings said. I laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Sev next cause he hates being hugged," I said. I hugged him quickly and smiled when he rubbed my neck gently.

"Finally Rem," I said. I hugged my favourite professor tightly and smiled as he kissed my head. I inhaled his woodsy scent and nuzzled into his coat.

"Missed you," I whispered.

"Missed you too bub. Been having fun?" He asked.

"Loads. Everyone, these are Remus, Severus and Kingsley. Kings, Rem, Sev, these are my friends Finn, Rachel, Sam, Quinn, Artie, Britt, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Santana and Noah," I said. "Oh, and this is Principal Figgins, Mr. Schuester and my aunty Sue."

The men and Aunty Sue all shook hands and my friends nodded in hello.

"So the paparazzi are gone. Skeeter has been informed if she comes near you again without your permission she will be arrested," Kings explained.

"Why would I want that bitch near me?" I asked seriously. Rem, Sev, Kings, Harry, Drake and B cracked up laughing. "No I'm serious."

"You are priceless Princess," Rem said.

"Thank you, I try," I said.

"Come on. Let's get these kids out to their cars. I'm sure they want to get home," Kings said.

We all gathered up our things and walked out to the now empty parking lot.

"Mione, movie night at my place tomorrow, you in?" Kurt asked.

"Sure. Text me what time," I replied. He hugged me and then raced over to Blaine's car.

"You ready to go home Mione?" Aunty Sue asked.

"Yep. Let's go," I said.

Just as we were getting into the car, I heard Noah calling out my name.

"Here is your Spanish book. You left it on the table," Noah said as he handed me my folder.

"Thanks Noah. Hey, do me a favour," I said. When he nodded, I went on. "Can you come shopping with me tomorrow please. I want to buy Rach's birthday present but I don't know what to get her."

"Of course. I'll pick you up at 9," Noah said. He kissed my cheek and walked back to his car.

"Mione, something you want to tell me?" Aunty Sue said.

"No ma'am. We are just friends," I said. Aunty Sue smiled and I noticed her shake her head.

**- Unknown POV -**

"The paper has arrived," one of my servants said as they handed me the Prophet before running away.

I looked down at the head story: **War Heroine living like a Muggle. **Below the heading was a picture of _Hermione Granger _in all her glory. She was surrounded by a large group of people and was smiling and laughing.

_Hermione Granger, war heroine, has seemed to have abandoned her wizarding roots. The young woman was seen by this reporter leaving a muggle school in the small American town of Lima, Ohio. Many believed that the tragic death of her parents a month ago caused the teen to decide to leave the wizarding world. While it is true, the loss of a parent is devastating, young Miss. Granger doesn't seem too phased. _

_Story continued Page 4. _

I turned to page four and noticed a large array of photos. Most were of Granger and an unknown male. He had his arm around her shoulder and hers was around his waist. They were smiling and laughing as they seemed to be shopping. In one of the photos, the male would kiss her head and smile at her before the picture restarted.

_Miss. Granger was seen in the company of this unknown young man on Saturday. They seemed to be extremely close always touching, either holding hands or hugging. Could this boy be the reason Miss. Granger no longer feels the loss of her parents? This reporter believes he should be informed of her past. _

_However, the known heartbreaker was seen the next day in the company of three other men and her boy toy was nowhere to be found. Even in her muggle life, she can't seem to make up her mind. _

_This reporter will hopefully keep you informed of the situation involving Miss. Granger. _

_Rita Skeeter_

I closed the paper and started laughing.

"I know where you are now mudblood. No one can protect you," I hissed. I slammed my hand down on the photo of her and threw the paper into the fire. I watched as the photo burned and I couldn't help but laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap 7**

**- Mione POV -**

"Happy Birthday Rachel!" We all screamed out as Rachel and Finn walked into the room.

"You guys, thank you," Rach said. She looked around the room and smiled. We had spent the whole morning decorating her house with balloons covered in gold stars, streamers and even a star cake.

We all sat down and handed Rachel presents. She got some new clothes from Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine, a makeup kit from Britt and Santana, a book and DVD on the history of Broadway from Tina, Finn had gotten her a silver ring with a star on it that also had her birthstone in it and finally came the present from Quinn, the boys and I.

"What is it?" Rach asked as I handed her the box.

"Open it dummy," I said. She smiled and opened it before gasping. I had bought her a gold bracelet with a gold star charm that had diamonds encrusted in it. Sam, Mike, Artie, Noah and Quinn had all added a charm. Mike had gotten a microphone, Sam had gotten the drama masks, Artie had picked a music note charm, Noah had gotten a charm with her initials on it and Quinn's charm was the letters ND intertwined meaning New Directions.

"This is beautiful. Thank you everyone," Rach said. She walked around hugging us all and smiled.

"Rach, there is one more," I said. She looked at me confused while Noah and I walked into the kitchen. We returned with a large black box covered in gold stars. We handed the box to Rach and stepped back.

The box moved and I could only imagine what Rach was thinking we had gotten her. Rach took the lid off the box and squealed. A small brown and white ball jumped up into her arms and she hugged it tightly.

"Her name is Stella. She is a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel. Don't worry, we cleared it with your dads," I said as Rach looked at her parents.

"Thank you so much!" Rach said. She hugged us tightly before returning to the circle the girls had formed around the puppy.

Noah and I high fived and laughed.

"Rach, Stella is actually your Christmas present from Noah and I. I figured we'd give it to you now considering I won't be here for Christmas," I explained.

"That's right, you'll be in England. When will you be home?" Q asked me.

"I get home on the 27th. My friend's engagement party is on the 20th then I'm staying for Christmas but then I'll be back," I replied.

"We'll miss you," Britt said. She hugged me tightly and I could tell she was going to cry.

"Hey, it's just a few days. Tell you what, how about you guys come to the airport with me to say goodbye," I said. Britt smiled and nodded.

"We could use the Cheerios mini bus. Doesn't Coach have it at her place?" Q asked.

"Yep. She can drive us. I'm pretty sure she offered to let us use it. We can easily get Artie into it so he can come to," I said as I smiled at the boy in question.

"Sounds like a plan," Finn said. We all laughed and got on with the party.

**- Noah POV -**

I helped Mione put her bag on the bus and she smiled.

"Thanks Noah," she said.

"Anytime," I replied. Her head dropped and I got worried. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered. I lifted her head and noticed tears. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you too. Don't worry, like you said to Britt, it's just a few days," I said into her hair. I was pretty glad that we hadn't picked up any of the others yet.

"I know but I'll miss seeing you and talking to you," she whispered into my chest.

"Call me any time you want. If you want to talk, call me. I won't be doing much anyway. Probably just playing Call of Duty. Do you have those photos?" I asked her.

"Yep. They are in my wallet," she replied. At the mall on the day we were buying Rachel's stuff, we found a photo booth and took a whole bunch of ridiculous photos.

"There you go. If you miss seeing this incredibly handsome face, which I totally understand, just look at the pictures," I said as I tried to lighten the mood. Mione laughed and punched my shoulder.

"I'm still going to miss you Noah," she said.

"I'll miss you too Mya," I replied. She smiled softly. "What?"

"You called me Mya. I like it," she said.

"Then that shall be your name. Come on. I think Coach wants to go," I said. Mya and I walked onto the bus and sat down near the back. We picked up all the glee kids and once the last person was on the bus, we headed for the airport. The bus soon became full of music as we sung to whatever song was playing.

When we got to the airport, I jumped out and grabbed Mya's suitcase and when she tried to take it off me, I pulled her into my side and grinned. We walked up to where she would check her luggage in. While she did that, we hung back.

"Dude, when are you going to ask her out?" Blaine whispered to me as we watched Mya joke with the attendant who was checking bags.

"She's my best friend," I said.

"Who you have extreme feelings for. Ask her out or someone else will beat you to it," Blaine said.

"When she gets home," I said in reply. Blaine nodded at me and I knew there was no getting out of it now.

"Alright. I've got to go through customs in half an hour. Let's go eat," Mya said. Quinn looped arms with her and Britt grabbed her hand. We all walked to the food court area and we split up to grab food. We sat at some booths and ate our lunch joking around about one thing or another.

Once lunch was done, the mood became slightly down. We walked up to where Mya would need to go through customs and she turned to us. She hugged all the girls tightly first then hugged Coach. She then turned to us guys.

"I'm gunna miss my brothers," she said. I noticed tears welling in her eyes and I knew the boys did too. Sam pulled her into a hug first followed by Kurt, Artie and Mike. Blaine hugged her tightly and I knew he thought of her as his little sister.

"Come here," I said as she looked at me. She stepped into my arms and I smoothed her hair. "Remember what I said earlier."

"I will. I'll call you guys later," she whispered. We broke apart and Mya waved before walking up to the customs section. Once she had cleared it, she waved to us one more time before disappearing to her gate.

**- Mya POV -**

Once I had grabbed my bag from the carousel, I walked out into the busy streets of London. I walked down the street until I found a deserted alley and apparated to the Burrow.

I knocked on the front door and smiled as I heard Molly yelling at her sons.

"The wayward sister arrives home," Bill said with a smile as he answered the door. I hugged him around the waist and he lifted me up. He grabbed my suitcase and brought it inside.

"Mum is in the kitchen yelling at Fred and George for something or another. I'm going to put your things up in Ginny's room. She and Luna are still at school but they are coming home obviously for the party and also for Christmas," Bill explained.

"Thanks Bro," I said. While Bill walked upstairs with my bag, I walked into the kitchen where I noticed Fred and George running from a fuming Molly. She was violently waving the wooden spoon in their direction. The boys saw me and raced to hide behind me.

"You wouldn't hit your daughter would you mum?" Fred said as he hid behind me.

"Oh, Hermione darling. How are you?" Molly asked as she saw me. Her face softened and she held her arms out to me. I hugged her tightly and laughed when I heard Fred and George's proclamations of pain.

"How did you hit us both?" Fred asked as they both rubbed their heads.

"I'm your mother, that's how," Molly said with a grin. "Mione darling, how was your trip?"

"Good. I'm missing my friends but I'll be ok," I replied.

"Sit down and tell me all about it. The boys have been giving me snippets but I want the whole story," Molly said as she pulled me over to the table. Fred and George followed and when Bill came into the room, he too sat at the table.

I told them the whole story staring from the beginning.

"Wow, you'll have to tell us when you have your next singing competition. We'd love to come and listen," Molly said and I smiled at her.

"Mione, this guy whose wrist you broke, could we use him as an experiment dummy?" George asked me as Fred nodded along.

"Go ahead. If you kill him, don't worry. It's not big loss," I said.

"Mione, want to explain your relationship with this Noah boy?" Bill said.

"Bill, he's my best friend. Noah has been there for me through a lot and has helped me heaps," I explained.

"Just checking sis. Just checking," Bill said with a sly smile.

"So where is your gorgeous wife?" I asked him.

"She's out shopping with her mum. I think they are looking for baby clothes," Bill explained.

"How far along is she now?" I asked him. Fleur was pregnant with their first child and she looked even more gorgeous with her pregnancy glow.

"5 months," Bill said with pride.

"I can't wait for the baby to be born. I'm excited to be an aunty," I replied.

We spent most of the afternoon talking about Ohio and what had been going on in England when I caught sight of a newspaper. I noticed my picture on it and I picked it up.

"That sick, conniving bitch. I'm not gunna put her in a jar, I'm gunna kill her!" I exclaimed as I read Skeeter's story about me. I looked at the pictures of Noah and I and I realised why everyone was so curious about him.

"Calm down Sprite. Kings got her," a voice said from the doorway. I turned and noticed Charlie standing there smiling at me.

"Did you read the story?" I demanded after he hugged me.

"Yes I did. Kings went and arrested her for stalking that afternoon. She tried to say it was just journalism but when the Minister gives you a direct order, you may not want to disobey," Charlie explained. "This leads me to my next point of order, the male who had his arms around you. Care to explain?"

"Not you too. Noah is my best friend that is it," I said. Charlie smiled slyly but nodded.

"Alright, as much as I love you guys, I need some rest. I'm going to go catch some sleep," I said. I walked up to Ginny's room and fell down onto my bed.

That night, the entire Weasley clan was present for dinner along with the Order.

"Mione. Mione," Teddy said once he saw me. His hair changed to brown and curly and his eyes changed to my colour. I took him from Tonks' arms and hugged him.

"Hey buddy," I said to him. I kissed his head and smiled at him. Tonks pulled me into a tight hug and only pulled away when Teddy started protesting.

"So Mione, what is with this boy of yours?" Tonks said with a grin.

"Tonks!"

**- Noah POV -**

It was now Christmas night and the whole glee club had gathered at Mr. Schue's apartment for our Christmas Party.

My phone started ringing around 9 and when I looked at the display, I smiled.

"Hello," I said.

_"Hey Noah. How are you?" _Mya's voice asked. I could hear a lot of noise and music in the background.

"I'm great. How are you?" I asked. I sat on the lounge beside Q and nodded when she mouthed Hermione's name.

_"I'm doing great. Merry Christmas and Happy__ Hanukkah__ by the way," _Mya said.

"Merry Christmas to you too. Hold on," I said. I put my phone on the table and switched it to loudspeaker. "Say hi to everyone."

_"Hey guys. Merry Christmas," _Mya said.

"Merry Christmas Mione. How are things in England?" Blaine asked.

_"Good. Noisy and cold but ok. What about you guys? How are things in Lima?" _Mya said.

"It's pretty good. I speak for all of us when I say we miss you," Beyonce said.

"Yea. Are you coming home soon?" Britt asked.

_"Yea Britt. A few more days. I can't wait to see you guys," _Mya said.

"We can't wait to see you either. By the way, daddy has started regretting letting you get me a puppy. Stella peed on his briefcase the other day," Rach said and I smiled as Mya laughed.

_"Alright guys, I'd better go. Molly is serving lunch and she is an amazing cook. Love you all. I'll see you in a few days," _Mya said.

"Bye," we all chorused before I hung up the phone.

"You miss her," Blaine commented as we got back to what we were doing before the call.

"I do Blaine. I really do," I answered.

"Its gunna be awesome when you two finally hook up. You'll be the badass power couple of McKinley High," Sam said as he sat beside me.

I shook my head at my friends as I took a sip of my drink. My mind went back to Mya and how I would see her in a few days.

**- Mione POV -**

"Ok Mione. You be careful now. Call us if you need us," Rem said as he hugged me one last time.

"I will. I'll probably see you during the summer if I don't before. Bye baby," I said to Teddy. Teddy waved and I could see tears.

"I miss you Mione," he said.

"I'll miss you too baby. Next time you can come meet my friends does that sound good?" I asked him.

"Yep," Teddy replied with a large grin.

"Ok. I'll talk to you guys later," I said. I grabbed my suitcase and waved once more before apparating to America. I apparated around until I could make it to Columbus Airport safely. I apparated to the bathroom and emerged from the stall.

I walked out to the main area where I saw Aunty Sue and to my surprise, Mr. Schue and New Directions.

"Don't you guys have better things to do than wait for me at airports and such?" I asked them as I walked up behind then.

"Mione!" Britt and Quinn called out. They launched themselves at me and hugged me tightly.

"Ok guys put this into perspective, it was a week and two days," I said with a giggle.

"We missed you," Britt said.

"I missed you guys too," I replied. "By the way, I've got presents!"

The club all cheered and I laughed as Mike and Sam high fived.

"Mione, I know you've had a long flight but do you think you're up for a quick glee practice?" Mr. Schue asked me.

"Sure. I'm always up to sing," I replied. Noah grabbed the handle of my suitcase and I blushed as our hands brushed.

We all walked out to where Aunty Sue had parked the bus and I laughed as Blaine picked me up and carried me bridal style onto the bus.

As we drove to the school, I told everyone about what I had done in England and they all filled me in on their Christmases.

When we arrived at the school, we headed straight for the auditorium. As we passed my locker, I noticed a note attached to it.

"Did one of you guys put a note on my locker?" I asked as I walked over to it. When everyone of them shook their heads, I grabbed the note tentively and opened it up.

**Miss me mudblood?**

There was a melted piece of wax at the bottom with a familiar family insignia.

"Mione? Are you ok? You're pale," Tina said.

"What? No, I'm fine," I said. I slipped the note into my pocket and caught up with the group.

Noah gave me a questioning look but I shrugged it off as we walked into the auditorium.

New Years was soon upon us and we were all at Finn and Kurt's house for the New Year's party.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" A voice asked me. I was sitting on the Hudson's patio in a lawn chair just looking up at the stars. I turned and noticed Noah standing in the doorway smiling at me.

"Just wanted some quiet. Care to join me?" I asked. I moved over in the seat and patted the spot beside me (it was a large chair). Noah walked over and slipped in beside me. The only way we could both be comfortable was if his arm was under my neck and my legs were across his lap.

"You've been a bit off lately. Are you ok?" Noah asked as he ran his fingers through my hair. I was about to answer when a cold breeze blew past us. I moved my body closer to Noah's and ended up sitting in his lap. "Hello."

I laughed at him and rested my head on his neck. "I'm fine Noah," I said to him. He rolled his eyes and I flicked his nose.

"Not cool Mya," he said. His fingers kept running through my hair and I rubbed his chest. I took a deep breath and inhaled his amazing cologne.

"What are you thinking about?" Noah asked after a while.

"Just life. How it has changed. I mean, I had a crappy start to the year, my parents died, I moved to another country and made some of the greatest friends ever. It just makes me wonder what this new year is going to bring," I explained. Noah nodded at what I said and we fell back into silence.

**"10"** we heard everyone inside call out.

"Mya?" Noah asked as he looked down at me.

**"9"**

"Yes Noah?" I looked up at him and got trapped in his deep green eyes.

**"8"**

"You look gorgeous tonight. I meant to say that earlier," He said. I blushed brightly (I'm sure of it).

**"7" **

"Stop making me blush," I said pathetically.

**"6"**

"It makes you look adorable," Noah said sweetly.

**"5"**

"Thank you Noah," I said softly. Noah smiled at me and lifted my head with his finger.

**"4"**

"Your eyes look gorgeous in this light," I said softly. Noah smiled at me and brushed some hair from my eyes.

**"3"**

"So do yours babe," Noah whispered in reply.

**"2"**

"This year is going to be great," I said softly.

**"1"**

"You bet babe," Noah said huskily. His head lowered towards mine.

As everyone yelled out Happy New Year, Noah's lips met mine. The fireworks in the sky weren't the only fireworks I saw. Noah's tongue brushed against my lips and I opened my mouth so he could deepen the kiss.

When oxygen became necessary, we pulled away and smiled at one another.

"I got a question, do you wanna be my girl?" Noah asked as he smiled down at me.

"I'd love to," I replied. I smiled at him and pulled his head back down to mine.

**- Noah POV -**

I had been walking around on a high since New Years. Mya had agreed to be my girl and we had been on our first date. An attempt at dinner at a restaurant and a movie ended up being us back at my place eating Chinese take-out, watching random movies on TV and making out.

School was starting back today and right now I was outside Mya's house waiting to drive her to school.

"Hey beautiful," I said as she jumped into the car. I kissed her quickly before pulling away from the curb.

"Hey," Mya replied. She handed me a coffee as usual and smiled softly at me.

We drove to the school with the only sound being the radio playing softly. When we arrived at school, I opened up Mya's door and helped her out of the truck.

We walked inside where we noticed the entire glee club standing around my locker.

"What're you all doing?" I asked them as Mya and I walked up to them.

"Got bored," Finn said.

"Rightio. Can I get to my locker please?" I asked them. Everyone moved so I could get to my locker and once there, I put my stuff away and turned back to my friends.

"Alright. I'm going to my locker then class. I need to talk to teach about something. Q, you coming?" Mya asked.

"Sure," Q said. She kissed Sam and Mya kissed me before they linked arms and walked away.

"Total badass power couple!" Sam said with a grin.

"Who? Me and Mya or Mya and Q?" I asked with a smirk.

"Dude, shut up," Sam said but he fist bumped me anyway.

We all split up for class and as soon as she was gone, I began to miss Mya.

**- Quinn POV -**

Mione and I walked towards her locker and stopped when we saw Jewfro standing there smirking.

"Jewfro, you're just asking for trouble," Mione said.

"I was just wondering why how you caused such a media storm on the last day of term," Jewfro said.

"Cause I'm friggen awesome now piss off," Mione said and I watched as she shoved him away with one hand and knocked him halfway down the hall.

Jewfro sat up looking shocked. Mione just opened her locker and grabbed out the books she would need before turning to me.

"Shall we go?" She asked.

"Sure babe. Let's go," I said. We looped arms again and walked past a still stunned Jewfro.

I watched Mione during English and Bio and noticed she seemed a bit off. She was very tense and edgy and it confused me.

"Blaine!" I called out as I walked down the hall. Mione had left me to go to the bathroom so I said I'd just meet her at lunch.

"Yes Miss. Q, how can I help?" He asked as I caught up to him.

"Did Mione seem slightly off today?" I asked him.

"Now that you mention it, she was. She was heaps moody in Maths and due to the bags under her eyes, I'd assume she hasn't been sleeping," Blaine explained.

"I'll ask Coach," I said. Blaine nodded and we went our separate ways.

"Coach!" I called out as she walked past.

"What Q? I'm quite busy," she said.

"I just have a question about Mione. Has she been sleeping lately? She just seems a bit off," I said.

"She has been having quite harsh nightmares lately. Most nights she wakes up screaming," Coach said.

"Has she been talking about them?" I asked.

"No. Q, I want you to see if she'll tell you what has been happening," Coach ordered before turning on her heel and walking away.

I walked into the cafeteria for lunch and noticed everyone sitting at the table with the exception of Mione.

"Where's Mione?" I asked as I put my tray down.

"We thought she was with you," Kurt said.

"Nope she said she was going to the bathroom," I said. Puck looked worried but kept eating. We were halfway through lunch when Mione walked into the room looking pale.

"Mya babe, are you ok?" Puck asked as he pulled her into his lap.

"What? Yea I'm fine. Just not feeling too well," Mione said. Rachel felt her forehead and shook her head.

"You have a slight temperature. You should go lay down in the nurses office," Rach commented.

"I've got to hand in my art work. It's for our big assignment," Mione said.

"I can hand it in for you. Mione, I love you but you look like shit," Blaine said.

"Thanks Blaine. That's what every girl wants to hear," Mione said as she put her head on Puck's shoulder.

"Come on babe. I'll take you to the nurses' office," Puck said.

"Blaine, here is my locker combination. My art work is in there in the diary," Mione said as she handed Blaine a piece of paper.

"Ok. Get better for Glee," Blaine said. Mione smiled and jumped off Puck's lap. He stood up and pulled her into his side as they walked out of the cafeteria.

"That is one damn fine couple," Mike said.

We saw neither Puck nor Mione for the rest of the afternoon. We walked into the auditorium and I smiled as I saw Mione and Puck sitting at the piano. Mione was playing the piano softly and Puck had his arm around her waist and his head was resting gently on her shoulder.

Mr. Schue walked into the room and cleared his throat. Mione jolted whilst Puck just lazily lifted his head.

"Alright guys. Let's get started on practice," Mr. Schue said.

We had just gotten into practice when someone cleared their throat. A man walked in the auditorium and down the stage and we were stunned to see him carrying a large basket of red roses.

"Is there a Hermione Granger in this room?" The man asked.

"Yea," Mione said as she jumped down off the stage. He walked over to her and held out a clipboard. Mione signed it and took the basket from him. He nodded at us and walked back out of the room.

"Who are they from?" Britt asked her. Mione sat the basket down on a chair and picked out the card. She opened it and looked to be freaking out.

"Everyone, get back," she said. None of us moved and she turned to us frantically. "GET BACK!"

We moved back as Mione stalked onto the stage. She clicked her fingers before racing towards her bag.

"Bad mudblood!" Someone cackled before Mione was thrown halfway across the stage.


	8. Chapter 8

**- Mione POV -**

I heard the girls scream as I flew across the stage. I hit the drum kit hard and felt the cymbal cut into my leg.

"Come on mudblood. Get up," the familiar voice taunted. I pushed myself onto my hands and knees before I was lifted up and slammed back down onto the stage in front of the gleeks.

"Mya!" Noah yelled out. I groaned and rolled onto my back only to look up into the sadistic eyes of Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Oh does the poor baby want me to stop hurting his girl?" Bella taunted in a babyish tone. She dropped down and landed on top of me with her hands on either side of my face.

"Hello my wittle mudblood," she said. I spit in her face and she slapped me hard. "That wasn't nice."

"Neither's this," I said. I vaulted her off me with my legs and flipped to a standing position. I raced to my bag and grabbed my wand just in time for Bella to send me flying through the air and into the audience. I hit the chairs hard and was winded.

"So, this is where you have been hiding. I've been looking everywhere for you," Bella said. "So I was thinking, you killed my husband so I should pay you back. Now which one was your boy."

Bella turned to the group and I heard her say "ah, so this is the one. Interesting specimen. Shame he isn't going to make it to 18."

"Leave... Him... Alone," I heaved out. Bella looked at me and I waved my wand.

"Rictosempra!" I yelled out. She hit the shield surrounding the glee club and bounced off it. I jumped up onto my feet and apparated onto the stage. I waved my wand over my body and changed into my workout clothes so I could move better.

"You want them, you get through me," I said. Bella hissed at me and whistled sharply. I heard various amounts of pops and saw Greyback, Nott, Avery and a handful of other death eaters. "Well shit!"

"Greyback, you first," Bella said. Greyback smirked at me and his eyes narrowed.

"Hello my pretty. Did you hear about the new medicine they found? It means that I can be in my true form whenever I like as well as when the moon comes," Greyback said. I watched as his body began to morph and soon, a fully grown werewolf was in front of me. The girls screamed loudly and I grabbed my DA necklace and started chanting my location.

As Greyback pounced, I phased into my animagus form and met him mid air. Our collision made us land on the stage but the fall knocked us apart. I jumped up onto my paws and growled at him. I bared my teeth at him as he snarled.

We both pounced and collided with a mix of claws and teeth. He ended up on top of me before I smacked his head with my paw. He rolled away from me and I made my way to my feet. I watched as Greyback changed back into human form before I changed back. I was bleeding from my head, side and arms but I didn't care.

"No boys," Bellatrix said as Avery and Nott tried to come at me. "The mudblood is mine."

"Bring it bitch," I said before I spat out a mouthful of blood. Bella smiled and apparated onto the stage.

Just as we were about to start fighting, the doors busted open and Kings, Tonks, Remus, Bill, Charlie, Arthur and Sev raced in. The death eaters turned and started fighting with them whilst I turned my attention back to Bellatrix.

She shot a slicing spell at me but I dodged it. Every time Bellatrix would hit me with a spell, the girls would scream and the boys would punch the shield.

"Mudblood, you should just let me get it all over with, it will make life easy," Bellatrix hissed as she hit me in the stomach. I dropped to the ground and before I could get up, she hit me with the Cruciatus Curse.

"Scream mudblood!" She demanded. I writhed in pain but I refused to give her the satisfaction. She put all she had into the spell and I felt tears leak from my eyes as I spasmed. She finally let up and I rolled onto my side.

"Mya baby. Come on baby. You've got to get up," Noah whispered as he knelt down beside me. He put his hand up to the shield and looked me in the eye.

"How sweet! I'm about to throw up. Don't worry boy, once I kill the mudblood, you're next," Bella hissed manically at him.

"Come on baby. For me," Noah whispered. I heard Bella start saying the Avada curse so I rolled over sharply and hit her away with a quick Reducto. I rolled back on my back as the injuries started to play their role.

I heard many pops as the death eaters apparated away one by one. I could feel the shield drop and I felt Noah lift me into his lap.

"Hey," I whispered as I looked up into his worried hazel eyes. Noah kissed my head gently and cupped my cheek.

"Girl, you got some crazy shit you need to explain," Cedes said as she knelt beside Noah. I felt someone grab my hand and I saw Q looking worried.

"First, can I stop bleeding?" I asked before coughing up some blood.

"Mione, can you hear me?" Sev asked. I looked up at him and rolled my eyes.

"Sev, I'm bleeding not deaf," I said.

"Sarcastic little know-it-all," Sev said as he tapped my ankle. "You've got to hold still."

"No Sev, I'm gunna go run a marathon," I said. Sev flicked my nose and growled.

"Noah, you've got to lay her down," Rem said.

"I'll be ok. Also, you've all got to back up," I hissed out when Noah hesitated. He kissed my head and put me gently on the ground. He and the girls backed away and Sev and Rem sat on either side of me.

"This is going to hurt Mione," Sev said.

"I'll be fine," I said. Rem grabbed my hand while Sev picked up a few potions. He poured them down my throat and ignored me while I sputtered. He then started waving his wand over my body and I felt my wounds healing and my bones moving back into place. I groaned as my shoulder slipped into place and hissed sharply as my ribs moved but that was it. Once he was done, I stood up carefully and turned to my friends.

"I should probably explain," I said.

"No shit Sherlock. Sit your gorgeous British ass down and explain everything," Kurt said. I nodded and we all sat down on the floor of the stage. Noah took a firm hold of my hand and I smiled before turning to everyone.

"Ok, what I am about to tell you can never leave this room. Kings, can you do a strong silencing charm for me?" I asked him. He nodded and waved his wand.

"Guys, I am a witch. Yes witches and wizards do exist and I am one. When I was eleven years old I got a letter explaining that I had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I studied there until I turned 17 which is when you are considered a legal adult in the wizarding world. Anyways, before I was born, there was a war brewing when this maniac named Voldemort decided he wanted to basically rule the entire wizarding world," I said. I then launched into the whole tale of the war. By the end of my story, everyone was in varying stages of shock.

"So, cliff notes version, you're a witch and you've fought in a war that's been going on since before you were born," Rach said softly. I nodded and smiled softly.

"I'm technically not meant to tell anyone but since I did it in the presence of the Minister of Magic, I don't think I'm gunna get in trouble," I said as I looked over ay Kings with a grin.

"Of course not. I just can't stress to you how important it is that you don't tell a soul," Kings said. Everyone nodded and turned back to me.

"So do all wizards and witches go to Hogwarts?" Quinn asked.

"No, there are quite a few schools. For example Beauxbatons in France and Durmstrang in Bulgaria. I think there are even a few here in the States," I answered.

"That is so cool!" Mike said after a prolonged silence. I couldn't help the giggles that emerged as Mike said that.

"Only you Mike. Any other questions?" I asked.

"How did you turn into the animal?" Blaine asked.

"The panther is my animagus form. Every witch or wizard has an animal counterpart. It takes months to master the transformation," I explained. "My friends and I became animagi before the war to help us in battle."

"Do you fly brooms and make potions?" Tina asked. I looked up at Sev and laughed.

"Yes and yes. We have a sport played entirely on brooms known as Quidditch and Sev here is actually a Potion's Master," I explained and everyone looked up at him in awe. When I looked over at Noah, he had his head bowed and he didn't seem happy.

"What's Quidditch?" Mercedes asked.

"Charlie, you can explain that better than I can," I said. I stood up and pulled Noah up. We walked backstage and I hugged him.

"What's the matter baby?" I asked as he rested his head on my shoulder and kissed my neck.

"I just can't get over that you have fought in a war. You could have died and I never would have met you," Noah said hoarsely. I felt some warm liquid on my shoulder and I noticed he was crying. "That woman today, she said she was gunna kill you."

I kissed his head and rubbed his neck.

"Come home with me and I will explain every nitty gritty detail there is. Some of it is horrible but you just need to remember that I am ok now. Especially now that I have you and the gleeks and I will fight to the death to protect you all," I said passionately. Noah lifted his head and pressed his lips desperately to mine. I let him take total control of the kiss which is what he needed. When we pulled apart, I kissed his neck softly.

"Let's go back out there then we can go home and talk," I whispered. He nodded and kissed my lips again gently before we walked back to join our friends.

"Well guys, I really want to get home," I said. Everyone nodded and walked up to hug me.

"I'm just glad you are ok," Quinn said as she hugged me tightly.

"Love you Q," I said. She kissed my cheek and walked off.

"Are you ok Little One?" Kings asked?

"Yes Kings. Just tired and I want to go home. I'll see you all soon though," I said. Everyone hugged me tightly and apparated away. Once they were gone, I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Aunty Sue saying I was going to Noah's before Noah and I walked out to his car.

The drive was silent and when we got to his house, we bypassed his mum and sister and walked straight upstairs. Noah sat with his back against the head of his bed and pulled me down into his lap. He nuzzled into my neck and I kissed his head.

"Ok, if I'm telling this you need to be quiet, listen to every word I say and not interrupt me ok?" I asked Noah. He nodded like a child and I took a deep breath. I told the whole story from the beginning and at times, I felt Noah wanting to protest but instead, he would squeeze my hip slightly.

An hour later, I slumped against Noah's chest and said "and that is how I ended up here in Lima."

Noah was silent.

"Noah? Baby?" I asked as I drew his eyes up to mine. They were full of emotions - anger, pain, regret and fear.

"Can I see all of your scars?" He whispered to me. I pulled my shirt off and removed all the glamour charms on my body. I watched as Noah traced the long mark that sliced my stomach and chest curtesy of Dolohov before he turned me around. I felt his fingers deftly making their way down my back. I could remember every story to go with every scar. Finally, he spun me around and grabbed my wrists. He looked down at the words "I Must Not Tell Lies" and the word "Mudblood" forever branded onto my forearm thanks to Umbridge and Bellatrix respectively. His body tensed again and I was about to recoil when he bought my arm up to his lips and kissed each individual letter of the word mudblood. When he was done, he grabbed my hands and pressed firm kisses to the back of both of them.

"Never again," he whispered. I made a noise of confusion and he looked up into my eyes. His eyes now held intense anger and determination. "Never again will anyone hurt you."

I leant forward and pressed my lips firmly to his. He held me tightly against his body as he deepened the kiss. I felt him leaning back and soon, he was on his back with me straddling him. He rolled us over and I moaned as he kissed down my neck and along my jaw line.

He looked down at me and kissed my forehead, nose, eyelids and finally pressed a light kiss to my lips. I smiled up at him softly and he smiled back.

"Mya, I know we've only been together a few weeks, but I've never felt this way about anyone. I... love you," he whispered to me. I smiled brightly and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"I love you too Noah," I whispered back. He kissed me again and deepened it as soon as I responded.

We lay back on his bed and Noah pulled me into his side. I rested my head over his heart and smiled as he traced my side.

"So, I'm assuming the 'dog bite' on your arm isn't really a dog bite," Noah said as we watched a movie.

"You are right. It actually came from a werewolf," I said and I felt Noah's hand still. When I looked up, he had a stunned look.

"I will never get over the fact that things like werewolves are real," Noah said.

"You've actually met one. Well one and a half," I said. When Noah looked confused, I elaborated. "Remus is a werewolf and Bill is half werewolf," I explained.

"That is so awesome," Noah said excitedly. I giggled and kissed his chest before snuggling into him and turning back to the movie.

"I never thought I could feel this happy," I whispered after a while. I felt him smile against my head and I smiled as well.

"Me neither babe," Noah whispered to me. He kissed my head and I rubbed his chest.

"Noah, what happened with your dad? It's just, you never mention him," I asked cautiously a while later. Noah tensed and once I sat up, he got out of the bed and moved over to the window.

"Oh baby, you don't have to answer that. I was just being nosy. Forget I said anything," I whispered as I sat cross-legged on the bed. Noah sighed and I stood up. I picked up my bag and was at the door when I heard Noah's voice.

"Please don't go." I turned at the sound. His voice was thick with what I assumed to be tears. I put my bag back down and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my face into his back.

"I want to tell you," Noah whispered.

"Take your time baby," I replied. We moved back over to the bed and I felt Noah pull me to him.

I rubbed Noah's back as he kissed my shoulder.

"My dad left us when Hannah was just a baby. I was maybe 9 at the time. He just walked out one night and never came back," Noah whispered against my skin.

I stayed silent whilst Noah cried. He told me about how he had helped raise his sister and how he had essentially lost his childhood.

"I blame him and his leaving for my biggest fuck up," Noah whispered.

"Which was?" I asked. Noah took a deep breath and hesitated.

"You'll hate me for it," he said.

"I'll never hate you," I said.

"Promise?" Noah whispered softly, almost childlike.

"I promise," I answered with a kiss.

"Last year I did the dumbest thing. I got Quinn pregnant and she gave birth to our baby girl on the night of Regionals," Noah whispered. I was stunned. My best friend had a baby girl with my boyfriend.

"Mya baby?" I heard Noah say into my hair. I shook my head and looked at him. "You hate me."

"No, I never will hate you just like I promised. Baby, I love you no matter what. I was just slightly shocked," I replied. Noah looked up at me pleadingly. "If anything, I'm proud of you."

"What?" Noah asked.

"Well, most teenagers would up and run if they found out they had gotten a girl pregnant. I'm assuming you stuck around," I said. Noah nodded and smiled softly.

"I wanted to keep her but in the end it was for the best that we gave her up," Noah said.

"And that is where you should be proud of yourself," I continued as Noah looked confused. "You gave her up to give her a better life."

"Noah, you need to know that I love both you and Quinn. I'm proud of you. And trust me, you can't really say you've done bad things if the worst that happened was you brought a baby into the world," I explained.

"Thank you baby," Noah whispered to me. I kissed his neck and smiled gently.

"Baby, I think that if you can still love me for what I did during the war then I can definitely still love you for bringing a life into this world," I said as we lay back down on the bed. Noah wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed my head.

"I'll love you no matter what Mya. Nothing you could do or say will ever make me stop loving you," Noah said vehemently.

I pressed a kiss to his lips and cuddled into his side. I felt secure, safe and loved for the first time in a long time.

**I AM SO SORRY! I had extreme writers block but I finally got this chapter done. I have exams for uni this week and once they are done I promise to churn out the chapters. I also have a new chapter in the works for Its Magic. Please keep reviewing all my stories. Thanks so much for all your support.**


End file.
